


Supergirl Oneshots (two shots)

by pjackson



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjackson/pseuds/pjackson
Summary: This work is all about different one shots on all the OTP's, sister fluff etc., Oh, I will take you guys requests and write fics on them. You can comment on what you want. Be free to do so.





	1. Kara 'Puppy' Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor is going to die. Well, yes, that might be accurate however sad it is. But, what she means is, that one reporter Kara Danvers is going to be the death of her. Kara has some lethal and dangerous weapons with her. Sunshine attitude, broad smile with all teeth and crinkling eyes, very VERY lethal pout, kind heart, beautiful face, adorkable nature......she could list them all day. The problem is,  
> Lena is in the receiving end of those weapons making her go weak in her knees. 
> 
> $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$
> 
> To simply put it- A one shot on Kara being her usual adorkable self and Lena trying not to die due to the cuteness overload of her girlfriend.

Lena hates being interrupted when she is deep in her work. However important the thing might be. It doesn't matter who the person is that wants her attention. She doesn't make time for anyone when she is working. Well, anyone except one wide-eyed baby reporter. Her sweet sweet girlfriend, Kara Danvers. Or Puppy. As Lena loves to call her. She would do anything in her power to make her puppy smile. Kara is an always welcoming distraction to her. There is no making time for Kara, all of her time is her's. She would keep aside her work anytime if it means she gets to spend time with her puppy. 

Lena smiled remembering their friend's reactions when she called Kara puppy on their game-night. She had been using that nickname whenever they are alone together, but that day, it just slipped. And it was worth it.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lena is in the kitchen of their shared apartment, cooking various snacks for their friends and baking cookies for Kara. They live together in Kara's apartment now. It feels like home rather than her own penthouse. She just took a new batch of freshly baked cookies out of the oven when Kara came stumbling into the kitchen area, still half-asleep from her afternoon nap. Lena smiled looking at Kara who is yawning,her eyelids half open with bed hair and pillow creases. She looked absolutely adorable. Kara came to her wrapping her arms around her frame and snuggling into her neck humming at the contact. Lena is used to it since the first day they shared a bed. Kara is extremely cuddly and a snuggle bunny when she is sleepy. But Lena's favourite part was that Kara always seeks her out after she wakes up and gives her cuddles. 

Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde pulling her in a loving embrace and kissed her forehead. Kara hummed again. 

'Did you sleep well, love?', Lena asked moving a hand in the blonde's hair making her sigh.

'mh-hmm', Kara hummed as an answer. Lena chuckled. Her puppy was still out of it.

'Darling, why don't you go and fresh up huh? There are still warm cookies with your name on them.' Lena gently prodded her. Kara snapped to attention immediately, bit more awake than before, when she heard about cookies.

'So that is what the amazing smell is!!', Kara exclaimed. Lena gave a hearty laugh. Of course Kara would be awake and alert when it comes to food. Lena saw when Kara immediately zeroed in on the cookies and made a beeline to them. She was about to take one and stuff it in her mouth when a hand slapped hers. own. 

'Wha- why!? But, Cookies!!', Kara pouted at Lena. Lena was melting even before the pout was becoming lethal, but she made a stern face turning to Kara with her hand on her hips. 

' Go fresh up. Now. Then you can have cookies.' Lena said in a stern tone. Kara pouted more and mournfully looked at the cookies before walking to the bathroom. She loves cookies okay?. 

After an hour or so, Kara was busy stuffing her face with cookies while recounting her dream of giant fluffy puppies to Lena when their first guest arrived. Soon after, all of their friends were there and they started playing monopoly this time when Kara demanded with a pout that they should play it. And even though they all know that Lena was going to beat all their asses in the game, they couldn't say no to her girlfriend's pout. They all just sighed and gave in immediately. Kara squealed making every one laugh and started arranging the game. They paired up as per the couple. Alex and Maggie, Her and Kara, James and Winn. Mon-El had to take an extra shift that day at the bar, so he couldn't come. 

They were in the middle of very serious competition on getting the Boardwalk when Kara silently excused herself and went in to the kitchen searching through the cupboards for more food.

' Look in the oven Puppy. There are leftovers in there.', she said guessing that Kara might be hungry. Lena didn't notice their friends freezing. She looked up when she heard a sputtering sound. Maggie was trying hard no to laugh, Alex was staring at her with eyes wide open and mouth hanging, Winn was awing fanning his face while James was little bit more composed. Lena didn't understand what was funny though. Kara came and sat beside her with a confused expression. Lena was about to ask them what's the matter was when Maggie cut her off.

'What did you call her just now, little luthor', Maggie asked with Alex nodding her head at the question. 

Lena got it. Oh, she got it alright. She slipped her pet name for kara in front of them. It need not have to be a secret, but she kept it to herself fearing that their reactions would be just like this. 

'Uh. umm. puppy. I -uh- called her puppy', Maggie guffawed at that wheezing words like cute, adorable between her laughs. Alex was just staring at them with a shit-eating grin. Winn and James were both laughing hard. 

She turned to Kara and found her pouting at James and Winn as they are laughing. They both finally calmed down and grinned while congratulating her for givng kara a pet name that absolutely suits her. Kara just smiled and leaned her head on Lena's shoulder while Lena wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her closer. Her Puppy. Her woman. Her Love. Her everything.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lena was cut off of her thoughts when her office door opened and a blonde head poked in. Seeing her alone, Kara gave a blinding smile and bounded towards her. She just barely stood up from her chair when she was wrapped in a tight yet warming hug. Lena sighed. She missed her girlfriend. And it seems Kara did so too since she buried her face in Lena's neck and took an deep breath inhaling her scent. 

'Hey', was whispered in her ear.

'Hi'

'I missed you so much', Kara said.

'missed you too'

Lena just held Kara to her and smiled when the blonde returned the favor by squeezing her in a hug as hard as she can with out hurting her. 

'love you Puppy'

'Love you too Lee. More than you know.' 

Lena sighed with happiness at the declaration. Yep. She would do anything to make her Kara happy.


	2. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is the star. A star at everything. Academics, sports - she can play a mean football - , member of the Midvale High Science club, Popular girl that spends time with cool,popular kids. She had everything sorted out in her life. Or so she thought. That changes when a pretty new girl with kind blue eyes and blonde hair crashes into her. Like, literally crashes into her. Her feelings start to change. Something about that new girl awakens another part that she didn't know about her. And she is terrified. F--king terrified. She has a choice, embrace who she is or run. 
> 
> *****************************************************************************************************************  
> Kalex or Kara/Alex AU. No powers BTW. And Kara is not a Danvers. Nor an Alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So, there will be my own characters since I prefer to keep Winn, James and all the superfriends out of the school life.

_Shit. I am so gonna be late._ Alex was running like a mad (wo)man to Midvale high. She woke up late today.  _Stupid Alarm clock not working good. Hmm, maybe I should repair that after school._ She missed the bus.Her mom, Dr. Eliza Danvers had to go to hospital in the wee hours so, hitching a ride with her was out of option. Her Dad was away on a meeting. So here she was, running like a Zombie is chasing her.  _Maybe I should stop binge watching The Walking Dead. *snorts* Yea, right. Like that's gonna happen._ Her lungs are burning up even with all the Athlete training but she still pushed through. She wouldn't - couldn't miss the Biology period. Today is the last day to turn up their project and she will be damned if she gets anything other than an A+ just because she overslept.

 

She was just rounding the corner of the street when she crashes into someone hard. Very hard. They both tumble on to the pavement. Her on top of the person she crashed into. She looked up to see a beautiful girl with kind blue eyes and blonde hair. She looked really cute withe her spectacles perched on her nose. _cutie._ Alex jerked back at that thought. Cutie?. Alex never referred to another girl like that before. Sure, she finds girls more interesting than boys but still, Cutie?..That's..nothing right? She was brought out of her musings when the blonde pushed her off gently and started to pick their things all the while rambling apologies.  _Cute. STOP IT!!_  

Alex crouched down beside the blonde and helped her to gather things when the other girl started talking again.

 

"I-I-I'm so so so-sorry!! I didn't s-see you c-coming. s-sorry", the poor thing was panicking.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. No worries. Everything's good. I am Alex Danvers by the way."

Alex placed an arm on the girls shoulder to reassure her. The blonde blushed at the contact.  _Hmm, seems like I am not the only one affected here._ No, NO. Bad Alex. She can't think of a stranger like that just after they met!

"Nice to m-meet you Alex. I am Kara. Kara Zorel." Kara said shyly kicking a rock with her foot. 

"Kara. Beautiful name you got there Kara." Alex grinned when Kara turned beet red. 

"Thanks" The still blushing girl offered. 

"Nice to meet you Kara. I am sorry to cut this off, but I am really late to school. I gotta run." 

"Oh. yeah. of course. Actually me too. But I am afraid I am lost. And I am guessing you go to Midvale high too since this is the only school in this town. Would you- would you mind if I tag along with you. It's totally fine if you are not okay with it. You could just tell me the way and I'll-"

"Kara!", Alex interrupted the rambling girl with a small laugh making the girl blush. Again.  _It looks like I have a knack to make the girl blush._ "Yes, you can come along with me. Let's go before we miss our first period."

 

Both girls managed to make a small talk on their way even though they are power walking. They found out that they had Biology, Lunch and Gym together. Alex had chemistry and Advanced Math while Kara chose Art and Astronomy. They found their way to their first period Biology with a minute to spare. Both girls heaved a sigh and went to take a seat. Alex sat as usual in her seat beside Rebecca and Madison while Kara was unsure on where to sit. It seems like everyone had their unofficially assigned seats and she did not want to get into a fight on her first day. Seeing am empty seat at the back of the class, she made her way to there while giving a small nod to Alex when she looked at Kara in concern. 

 

It didn't take long for the class to start and their teacher made her to introduce herself. Her name, about her parents and where she live. She had no problem with the first one. But the other two. Big problem. 

 

Kara fidgeted under the attention of twenty pair of eyes. She gulped down her nervousness and forced her mouth to work with her.

"Uh..My name is Kara Zorel. I- umm I live in the Salt lake group home." She flushed when some kids in the back snickered. Their teacher reprimanded them and gently told her to take her seat. Alex met her eye on the way and gave a small smile which she returned.

The rest of the hour and half, Kara pondered on her life. Or lack of life. Everything was fine, way more than fine before a month. She had a lovely parents and a cute dog named fluffy. She had everything she could ask for. But then everything came to crash down on her. They went to Malibu for a small family vacation. She took a stroll with her father, played with fluffy, helped her mother cook dinner and went to sleep after having a movie night. The next thing she knew she was roughly woken up by her mother and was being dragged down the stairs of their beach house. Her father was no where in sight, which chilled her bones. She was crying, coughing and screaming for her dad and her dog. Entire second floor was in fire and a sob escaped her mother's lips when they reached the floor. Kara realized with a start that her father might have gone downstairs to get fluffy while her mom came to get her. 

"No no no NO! DADDY!!" Kara screamed about to go into the flames when her mother pulled her back into her arms and ushered them both upstairs again all the while sobbing herself and reassuring her. They both were coughing hard unable to breathe in through the thick cloud of smoke. They made to the attic on third floor just before the stairway caved in. The small bed, curtains, bedside table and everything was on fire inside the attic which was a sanctuary to her. Her mother hurried her towards the window that faces the ocean. It took some time and both of their effort to get the window open. It was a hard fall, Kara knew it. Even if they jump through the window, there was no guarantee that they would make it. But her mother pulled her close into her arms tight, kissed her forehead, pressed something hot into her palm and jumped. 

Her mom just jumped and Kara heard a faint whisper of 'I love you' before her mom twisted their bodies in mid-air so that Kara was on top of her just before they hit the ground hard. All the air was knocked out of her lungs and by the time she managed to regain her breathing a little and looked down, her mom was still, eyes glassy with blood pooling around her head and her arms loosely wrapped around her. 

Kara screamed. She was still screaming and crying when the fire department found them. They had to put her under in order to treat her since she remained unresponsive except for crying. 

When she woke up in a hospital, she was an orphan. No family to take her willingly. Her aunt who is a twin of her mom was a felon. So, she was alone. She got their family estate and all the money, but she had to be 18 to access all of that. Since she had no where to go, she was put in a foster system. But it seems no one wants a traumatic teenager. So, she was put in a group home when no one was willing to foster her. And here she was. Salt lake group home had space and she was sent here with nothing but pairs of clothes and some essentials. The only relief was at least she didn't have to be homeless after 3 years. 

Kara felt tears prickling her eyes when she thought about her parents. She managed to get hold of herself before she bawls in front of everyone and embarrass herself. When the bell rang, She picked all her things and went outside to find Alex waiting for her. She pushed off of the wall when she saw Kara.

"Hey. What's your next class?" Alex asked casually draping her arm around Kara's shoulder. Alex was surprised by her own action but didn't pull back. It came easy to do these things with the blonde. Alex just wasn't sure what to make out of it though. She was confused. It's not like she goes around being buddies with all the new kids, but Kara was something else. And that terrified her.

" Oh. uh, Math", Kara replied oblivious to Alex's inner turmoil.

"Cool. Let me walk you to your class since you didn't get a chance to take a tour."

"I-Really?. Thanks Alex, but you don't have to do that."

"Maybe I don't. But I want to. Let's go."

They made their way through the bustling hallways with many kids openly staring at them but quickly averting their eyes when Alex would glare at them. Alex promised to see her during lunch and went her own way. Math and Art went by without any disasters except for the pushing around by the kids that snickered in her Bio class when she went to get her Art supplies from her locker. She ignored it thinking it might be because she was the new kid or something. All good so far.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

All is not good. She was looking forward to the lunch where Alex had promised to meet her. She eagerly made her way into the cafeteria and looked around the swarm of kids for a familiar face. She gave a big smile when she met Alex's eye but her smile slipped when Alex turned her head away without acknowledging her. It's like she didn't see her and it stung. Kara didn't expect that it would hurt that much. But it did. And she didn't know what to do. Sure, Alex might have really not seen her as she was busy with her friends. But Kara couldn't bring herself to go over there and greet her. It's not like they are best buddies. 

So, she looked around looking for an empty table and made her way towards it when she saw one at the far end corner. She wasn't that hungry so, she grabbed an apple and pulled out her favourite book ignoring all other sounds around her. 

Kara left the cafeteria with 20 minutes to spare so she could go get her Gym gear from the office. She risked a glance at Alex just before she left and found her looking at her way. She smiled a little and was disheartened when the red head yet again turned her head away. Kara left the hall all the while facing the floor. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kara had Art after lunch. She found herself painting her parents looking at each other. Her art teacher Mrs. Jones was slack jawed when she saw her work but recovered immediately and praised her saying she was her favourite student from today. Kara blushed thanking her and made her way to Gym, which she dreaded, not because she had to play soccer this semester. It was because Alex would be there. She was looking forward to see her but then again she was not. She didn't understand when or why did they become from being friendly to awkward. In Alex's case, ignoring her presence. 

She would have been fine if Alex hadn't been friendly with her in the first place. It was no doubt that she started to harbor a crush on the red haired beauty and she though she might have a chance at being at least friends with Alex since she doubted Alex to be a Gay or bisexual. But she was proven wrong when Alex started to ignore her. Kara laughed to herself mirthlessly. Of course, why would anyone with status like Alex wants to be friends with her? Kara wasn't an idiot. She saw the way other kids looked at Alex and how she sat at the middle table in the cafeteria which usually hosts all the cool and popular kids. It was not a secret that Kara was a loner. Even when her parents were alive, Kara didn't have any friends, acquaintances maybe, but not friends. No one would want to hand around a bumbling mess that is Kara. And she was fine with it. Being alone was fine rather than embarrassing herself in front of everyone.

Kara changed into her Gym uniform and gave a resigned sigh before going on to the soccer field. She learnt that here, they don't have to go through same gym course entire semester. They could play which ever game they want, but the basics like rope climbing, 10 miles run around the soccer field was necessary every day. She went into the field to see majority of her class already present and stood at the end of the group away from the front lines where she could see the red hair that shone under the sun. After being ignored the last two times, she didn't even look in Alex's direction afraid of getting ignored again. The class quickly divided into two teams after the coach picked two kids to be the respective team captains and obviously one being Alex and some other boy names Chris.

She didn't get picked. Not by either of the teams. Even the lanky dude next to her who looked like he can't even run a mile let alone play soccer was picked. But not her. Not even Alex picked her. She glanced at Alex but she was looking at somewhere. The coach - god bless her - took pity on her and placed her in the team led by Chris. The one thing Kara was good at in her old school was soccer. Soccer is the only medium that she converses with other kids. She was the co-captain of her team. That was the only thing that kept all the bullies at bay. Now she was determined to show her skills and make them regret for not picking her. She was a striker on her old team and she asked to be one now. Chris seemed to be in a dilemma whether to give the new kid the position but eventually agreed when there was no one who wanted to be a striker. Both teams got into their positions waiting for the coach to blow the whistle.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Alex didn't expect Kara to be a striker on the opposite team. And it seems like none of her team mates did too since they chuckled among themselves already talking about how they would win just like that. Cocky.

Kara bolted like a lightning from her position the next second coach blew the whistle. Before the half time's over, she managed to score two goals on behalf of her team while the other team got only one goal. After she made her first goal, everyone was surprised. Chris and her team regarded her with grudging respect while the opp team was flustered to lose a goal to the new girl. The next goal was easy since everyone on her team made passes to her now that they were confident in her.

By the time the games's over, Kara's team scored 4 goals, 3 by herself and I by Chris, while Alex's team scored only two. Both by Alex. While her team was celebrating and grinning at each other like fools, she went over to sit on the side bench grabbing a water bottle. But, she quickly stood up when she saw her coach approaching towards her.

 

"Nice moves you got there kid. How about signing up for the soccer team huh? It will make wonders to your career.", She said clapping her on the shoulder.

"Really? sure!! When can I do that?", Kara asked eagerly making the coach laugh.

"Well, how about right now? Just so you know, I am the soccer coach. I will take you on team just like that. If you want it that is."

"Yes! yes yes. I want it so much."

The coach chuckled and asked her to come after school everyday starting from tomorrow to practice. Kara thanked her and went to the locker room to take a shower and go to her next class. Her favourite. Astronomy.

The rest of the day went by eventually and she didn't try to seek out Alex again. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The next day started the same. Waking up, having breakfast and walking to school since the group home couldn't afford to pay for the transportation which is fine with her.

But what she didn't expect was the group of five or six kids waiting for her in front of her locker. She moved to reach her locker when a kid stood in between her and her locker crossing his arms and trying to look intimidating. She recognized them from yesterday. They were part of the group Alex hangs with. She wondered if Alex knows about this. _Don't be ridiculous. Of course Alex don't know. She may hang out with the popular kids but she isn't a bully and she doesn't seen like one that encourages the bullying._

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a burly kid knocking her things to the floor and all the remaining laughing like hyenas.

"I was talking to you home kid." said the burly kid.

"Oh come on Sam. She might not just be an orphan. Maybe she was a dumb orphan.", said a lanky kid to Sam (burly one).

 "Hmm. You might be right James. Tell me girl, are you dumb?",said Sam.

"Just leave me alone and move out of the way", Kara sighed. 

Sam grabbed her upper arm in a painful grip making her squeak in pain.

"You don't talk back at me orphan. You never talk back at me." Sam hissed. Kara ignored the pain at being called an orphan and tried to get her arm free.

"Let go!! You are hurting me!" She raised her voice a little. Sam bristled at her tone and slammed her into the lockers. The left side of her face took the hit and she screamed in pain. By that time everyone went to their classes and the hallway was empty.

"Shut up Bitch!!" Sam kicked her twice in the ribs. He gave another kick to her stomach making her wheeze and was about to kick her again when they heard some footsteps. They quickly scrambled away leaving her coughing and wheezing on the ground. Kara touched her face and winced when it stung. Her whole body was on fire, her face hurts and she was sure there will be a bruise on her ribs and stomach. She slowly got up from the ground crying out a little in pain and took deep breaths when she saw dark spots swarming in front of her eyes. Breathing hurts. She was sure her ribs would have broken if he had kicked her one more time. 

Kara knew she probably had to go to the nurse to get patched up but she was too dizzy to move. So, she just sat there leaning against the locker taking deep rattled breaths. She whimpered bending forward and grabbing her stomach when a sudden pain shot through her abdomen.

 

Alex was sitting in the Bio class waiting for a certain blonde to come through the doors. She was feeling very guilty for the way she treated Kara yesterday. It was her who promised to meet Kara in the cafeteria but she ignored her when the blonde smiled at her. She snuck a glance at her to see Kara staring at the floor, unsmiling and embarrassed. She drew her attention away from the group to the blonde again to find her sitting all alone munching on an Apple at the far end table. She had no intention to hurt Kara, but she was confused and terrified of her newly blossoming feelings towards the blonde. And when Madison started to tease her about having a crush the new girl, she couldn't just deal with that. She knew she made a mistake completely ignoring her. 

That's why the first thing she was gonna do the moment she sees Kara was to apologize to her and come clean. She doubts Kara is a type of girl who holds grudges. So, here she was waiting for the blonde beauty. Alex frowned when the class started and Kara still didn't come. She saw her when she entered the school. Then Sam barged into the class looking a little flustered and bit jerky. She frowned in suspicion. He looked like he is running away from something. 

Alex was feeling odd, she couldn't explain it. But she was getting a feeling that something bad happened. She excused herself and went in search for Kara. She found her sitting in front of her locker bending over in pain.

"KARA!!!" Alex immediately rushed to her and grabbed her shoulder gently.

Kara looked up with glassy eyes and blinked at her hazily slumping forward a little when she saw a familiar face.

"Hey, hey hey Kara. Look at me. Hey!!", Alex caught kara's slumped form in her arms and stood up slowly supporting the blonde's weight. Kara whimpered at the movement and began to slump towards the ground, but Alex held her tight against her and slowly walked them towards the nurse's office all the while planning to kill that bastard Sam.

Kara's movements were becoming heavy by each passing minute and her head lolled on to Alex's shoulder. 

"Kara! Come on! no sleeping! Look at me, Hey!" Alex shook the girl in her arms a little when she felt Kara's head on her shoulder. Kara snapped to attention at her voice and blinked up at her.

"Atta girl, Kara. Stay awake for me okay? I promise, you will get an Ice cream if you stay awake. Could you that Kara? yea?"

Kara nodded slightly forcing her heavy lids open. 

"Kara, I- I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I did't mean to just ignore you like that. Just- I'm sorry", Alex sighed.

"It's okay Alex", Alex almost jumped at the barely audible voice before looking at the other girl who was staring at her through half opened lids. She smiled at her kissing her forehead making Kara sigh.

After a couple of agonizing minutes they finally reached the nurse's office and Kara was barely awake by that time. The nurse jumped up after seeing Kara's state and started tending to her immediately. Kara promptly fell unconscious after the nurse deemed it's better that way since she had to clean the wound on her face which will sting. There is a cut on the left side of her face and the side was swollen pretty bad. Her torso was covered in black and blue. Alex became worried when Kara didn't even stir a little through all the process. After patching her up, the nurse, Ms. Williams went to inform the principal while she sat beside Kara on the bed and rand a hand through her blonde hair soothingly. Kara sighed in her sleep which is good sign since she responded to a touch.

The principal, Mr. Smith was a strict man when it comes to any sort of bullying in their school. He looked at Kara once and went red in anger. If it wasn't a serious situation, she would have laughed at his face. He asked her if she knew the reason for this. She expressed her doubts on Sam stating that he came late to class looking rather flustered and that Kara confirmed it in their way to the nurse's office. Mr.Smith nodded and went off to do whatever he has to do. 

Ms.Williams tried to coax her into going to her classes but she refused to budge from Kara's side. She gave up after sometime agreeing to write a note to both the kids.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It was almost at the end of the school when Kara stirred. Alex immediately snapped to attention when she saw Kara stir. She slowly blinked open her eyes, well eye since her let one was still swollen shut and found hers. Kara smiled at her made to sit but winced. Alex helped her by placing an arm on her back supporting some of her weight. 

"Hey", Kara rasped.

"Hey, yourself sleeping beauty." 

Kara snorted at that and smiled sleepily at her. 

"what happened?" 

"Well, Mr.Smith- Our principal if you don't know- looked at you and asked the reason. I told him it was Sam and that you confirmed it. I guess he went and checked  by himself in the CCTV footage, but by the afternoon, Sam was suspended for a month and then detention for the next month with a threat to get arrested if he ever repeats it again. His mom is cool by the way. She visited you , took in you state and dragged him by the ear all the way to the parking lot cussing him in the only way a mother is allowed to."

Kara chuckled at that but winced immediately.

"Whoa, easy there tiger. Those ribs are gonna hurt for a while."

"yeah. Yeah. It sucks though", Kara gasped.

"It does. So, Kara, don't take it wrong. I called my mom and she informed the group home that you will be staying with us for a while until you recover completely and they agreed. so yeah." Alex trailed off scratching her head.

"You- I mean- your mom would do that?...for me?", Kara asked hesitantly like she couldn't believe someone would do that for her. Alex's heart broke a little for the kind girl in front of her.

Alex opened her mouth to reassure her when her mom - God knows when she came into the room - beat her to it.

"Of course I would sweetheart. Alex would never ask anything for her friends and you are the first one that she spoke about. I can see you are special to her and you are always welcome to stay with us when ever you want." Eliza said softly while rubbing Kara's shoulder.

Kara visibly gulped and gave a shaky exhale.

"I don't want to be a burden Mrs. Danvers.", She confessed looking down twiddling with her thumbs.

"Oh Darling. You wouldn't be a burden. Trust me. Dealing with Alex was like dealing with four kids. I am sure you will be easier to handle than her."

"Hey!!" Alex pouted at her mom making Kara smile and Eliza chuckled at her daughter. Kara would laugh too, but her ribs are killing her. So laughing was a no go for a while.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Eliza helped Kara walk into the parking lot where she parked her car while Alex was trailing behind them carrying both of their school bags. The nurse gave strong meds to Kara to numb the pain but she still inhaled sharply when she moved to get into the car. 

"Shh... sweetie. You will be fine in a week. Mostly 10 days. You will be good as new. And then you can kick butt in the Soccer game.", Jeremiah Danvers who was waiting in the car stated seeing Kara wince. 

Kara smiled at him weakly and thanked him for taking her in. 

"Oh, trust me honey. I doubt you will be any trouble than our Alex.", Jeremiah waved off her thanks. 

"Would you stop picking on me. I am not that bad", Alex grumbled but they all could hear the smile in her voice.

"Uh-huh. Whatever makes you sleep in the night sweetheart.", Jeremaih quipped from the drivers side while she got in the back with Kara and her mom. 

Alex mumbled a quite 'whatever' before turning to the blonde to make sure she was comfortable. Jeremiah started the car as soon as they got settled comfortably. They made a small talk on their way, nothing too serious. Kara listened to the family with a soft yet sad smile as she remembered her own parents. Somewhere on the way, Kara fell asleep due to the pain meds she took gripping Alex's hand and leaning onto Eliza. Eliza wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulders and arranged herself to be more comfortable. They reduced their voices seeing as Kara dozed off. 

For the first time in the entire month, Kara felt safe and happy sitting in midst of the Danvers.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

To be continued----------- Yes, guys. It became larger than I expected. So, how is it? Is it good? Should I leave it at that or should I continue? I already had a follow up planned, but tell me what you think yea?. Bye. Good night. Yea, It's night time here.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I am back with another chapter. Cool right? And this is Kalex fic. Double cool right? This was not my primary plan, but I was like- why not? - so I gave it a try. Hope you like it. Leave kudos and comments if you like it. Thanks. And before you guys start on me, this is a multi chapter fic. Each chapter is of a new relationship or friendship or just sister fluff. Please be patient until your favourite OTP's chapter kay? Bye. (:


	3. Sanvers with Kara Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie Sawyer is tired. So so tired. She had been working on a missing child case for the last 5 hours and now it's 12:20 AM in the morning. All she wants now is to go home to her girlfriend Alex and her girlfriend's sister Kara, whom she grew to love as her own sister too. The Danvers's are irresistible. 
> 
> ********************************************************************************************************************************  
> Maggie's tired and she needs sleep....and cuddles. Cuddles are important too.  
> A short fluff fic.   
> ******************************************************************************************************************************  
> Leave kudos and comments.

Maggie Sawyer is tired. She had been working on a missing child case for about 5 hours now and she is so so tired. It's 12:30 AM no and all she want to do is to go home and go to sleep while cuddling with her girlfriend and her girlfriend's baby sister Kara. Little Danvers is cute and adorable. Some may find it annoying to hang out with their girlfriend's sister but not her. She had grown to love Little Danvers as her own sister since the past months. Kara is nothing but loving towards her. Always greets her with a warm hug that could only be given by her. She drops at the station to bring her lunch when she was too busy to go out and eat. Kara visits her during lunch times whenever Alex was busy with DEO business to go out and eat. That kid is just too sweet for this world and damn her if she wants to protect that sunshine puppy.

She finally got cleared from her chief to go home half an hour ago and here she is, parking her cruiser the parking lot of Alex's apartment. Well. Alex's and her's now. She moved in with Alex last month. And she was more than a happy woman. 

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Alex is feeling content right now. She got off the work relatively early compared to most of the days. She had a day off the next day. And most importantly, she had her sweet baby sister snuggled in her arms. Maggie told her that she would be held up at work and Lena was out of country on business so, she and Kara had decided on Danvers sisters movie night. Right now, she was happy snuggled into the couch with her sister who is almost on her lap. _Who's complaining about that?. No one._  

They had decided to watch 'beauty and the beast'. Again. _Guess who want's to watch it for like a millionth time?_ The blonde puppy in her lap had given her a pout. Add it to the incredibly sad blue eyes. You are a goner. And that's what happened. Alex was a goner. Just like that. 

At present, Kara had stretched on the couch with her head on Alex's lap feeling sleepy. Alex's fingers doing their magic running along her hair and scalp were not helping her to keep her eyes open.  Alex smiled fondly when she saw Kara barely trying to stay awake and was losing. She continued to play with her hair soothing her little sister into a hopefully peaceful sleep. It's not a secret that Kara still gets nightmares. It's just, she stopped being dependent on Alex when she started to grow up. Kara only confides in her if the nightmare gets too out of hand or else, she can get over it herself. 

She was brought out of her thought when she felt Kara going limp and her breath deep and slow. She bent down to kiss her forehead and lowered the volume on TV. 

She must have dozed off, because she woke up hearing the front door open quietly. By now, Kara was deeply asleep and was snoring softly in her lap. She might have changed her position in her sleep because right now, she was on her side snuggling into her shirt.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Maggie opened the front door and stepped inside. _Home.Sweet home._  She went further into the living room to find her two favourite people snuggling on couch. Kara, blissfully unaware of her surroundings while Alex was awake and gave her a sleepy smile. Maggie leaned against the counter and looked at her family with a smile. Yes, their family included J'oon, Winn, James and even Mon-el. But them four, herself, Alex,Kara and Lena. They are kin. And she was more than a lucky woman to be part of that family. 

 

Alex smiled at Maggie and carefully slid out from the couch placing a pillow under Kara's head in place of her thigh. Kara stirred a little at the loss of warmth and mumbled incoherently.

"shh...Kara. Go back to sleep. Everything's fine. shh.", Alex rubbed her sister's back helping her fall back asleep. When she made sure Kara wouldn't wake up, she sauntered towards her girlfriend to welcome her home with a sweet kiss.

"Hey Sawyer. Miss me?", Alex put her arms around Maggie's neck and pulled her close.

"Hey yourself Danvers. God,You have no idea." Maggie smiled pulling Alex for another kiss. "So, how are my favourite girls today. All good?"

"Well, Kara moped a little because Lena's not here. Other than that, everything's just peachy."

"Hmm. You know what else would be peachy? You and I. In our bed. Naked."

"Maggie!!", Alex whisper shouted at her.

"Relax, Danvers. Not now sadly. I don't want to scar Little Danvers with our shenanigans."

"Good." Alex kissed her. "Now, go and get changed while I take Kara to bed."

"Yes,mam." Maggie gave one last lingering kiss and went to get ready for bed.

 

Alex smiled at her girlfriend and went to Kara. "Hey, Kar. Wake up. Let's go to bed yeah? come on." Alex shook her a little.

Kara groaned and lazily opened her eyes. "Hmm. 'lex. Maggie's home?"

"Yeah sis. She is. Now get up. You can go to sleep on the bed."

"M'kay". Kara pulled herself up, made her way towards bed dragging her feet and promptly falling on the bed going back to sleep. 

Alex just shook her head fondly at her sister and joined her waiting for Maggie.

Maggie came back from the bathroom and chuckled looking at the sleeping blonde on their bed. "No one could keep her away from her sleep." 

Alex laughed at that playful words."And food." 

"God! Of course food. Seriously Danvers, Kara gets this really mean look when some one takes her food. I didn't know she could be mean!" Maggie exclaimed joining the sisters on the bed.

"Man, You have no idea. Lena is the only one who could do that and be alive." Alex snorted.

"Well, little Danvers is whipped."

"Just like you." Alex quipped.

"Well well well. Some one's getting too cocky here Danvers." 

Alex giggled and yawned making Maggie chuckle.

"Let's sleep now Danvers. Wouldn't want you grumpy in the morning now, would we?"

"Goodnight Maggie."

"Night Alex." Maggie smiled." You too, Little Danvers." 

 

Kara sleeps in the middle whenever she stays for the night. But, is Maggie not okay with that?. Never. She would do anything to keep that girl happy. Look. She loves her girlfriend but Kara is like a living furnace and a really good cuddle. So, she is not complaining if she woke up tangled up with Alex's limbs and Kara snuggled in between them. Nope. No problem at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Here's a Sanvers fic with Kara. Hope you enjoy it. I promised I will post fics on all OTP's didn't I? Oh. And I am working on the sequel to the last chapter. The next one would be Kara/lena. And the next one to that will be alex/kara, continuation to chapter 2. Enjoy. Leave kudos and comments. bye.


	4. The New Roomy(part-2 of the 'The New Girl')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex was ecstatic. I mean- come on, who gets to share a room with their crush? Now, she got to do that with Kara. By the looks of it, Kara seemed to be happy too by this arrangement. She would die a happy woman or a girl in her case if this arrangement becomes a daily occurrence.  
> ******************************************************************************************************************************  
> Kara was just happy that she get to live in a proper home for at least some time. Add to that, a home where her definitely more than a crush lives too. She just hopes everything will turn out fine.  
> ******************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yow Guys!!....How are you all? Sorry, I haven't been active. I had this sh*t crazy week of Laboratory externals along with the project submission date looming over me. So, I had to get off the Ao3 radar. 
> 
> Well, here's the promised Alex/Kara (Kalex) continuation chapter. Hope you enjoy!

The night sky was shining with stars. Beautiful stars that you don't... _can't_ see in the city. It was little after midnight with the moon shining bright and cool breeze blowing through the window of Alex's room in the Danvers's household.  ~~~~Everyone was sleeping peacefully inside their own rooms. Well.... _almost_ everyone.

Alex woke up from a pleasant dream filled sleep to a whimper coming from the person on the bed beside her own. She blinked lazily and was about to go back to sleep when she heard it again. This time a little louder, almost a cry. She rubbed at her sleep filled eyes and switched on the bedside lamp that filled the room with a soft glow. She looked at Kara to find her thrashing and crying in her sleep. Kara kicked off her blanket while tossing on the bed and was now shivering a little to the cool breeze coming through the window. Alex immediately got up from her bed and closed the window before going to sit beside the sleeping girl. 

"Hey. Hey Kara, you are fine. It's just a dream. Hey, shh.", Alex whispered while rubbing the sleeping girl's arm trying to ground her to the reality.

It seems to be working since Kara responded to her touch. 

"That's right. Come on Kar, wake up. You are fine, everything's fine.", Alex continued to sooth her.

Kara shot up in her bed with a strangled gasp almost hitting Alex. She was gasping for air and her body was trembling. Her eyes darted around the room in panic before settling on Alex. Alex saw the rapidly growing panic in Kara's eyes as she seemed troubled to get her breathing in control. She was choking herself. 

"Hey,hey,hey. It's okay Kara. Deep breaths. Deep breaths Kara. you will be fine." Alex took Kara's hand in her own and squeezed them reassuring her. Kara focused on their entwined hand taking it as her grounding point.

"Breath with me baby. Nice and deep. In - out, inhale - exhale.", Kara was taking rattled breaths now following Alex's commands.

"Good baby. I am proud of you. Now, Let's do it again yea?. Would you repeat again for me. Deep breaths. In and out." Alex took deep breaths further encouraging Kara to follow her breathing pattern. 

After what seemed like hours, Kara was able to breathe properly again. But the effort and her nightmare combined seeped her strength and she was leaning heavily on to Alex. Alex could see her eyelids drooping from the exhaustion but was not giving into sleep. She maneuvered them into more comfortable position leaning against the headboard and Kara on top of her, in-between her legs snuggling into her neck. 

"Go to sleep,Kar. I am gonna hold you. And you will be fine, I promise.", Alex whispered to the tired girl whose response was a mere shake of her head. 

Alex just sighed and placed a kiss to her hairline. She started to rock them back and forth gently knowing it would lull the blonde girl in her arms back to sleep.

 

This was not the first time this happened. Since the night Kara arrived to stay here, she was having nightmares of her parents and of that fateful day when she lost them. The night she came, she was completely knocked out due to the pain meds and didn't even stir a little when her dad carried her to the bed. That was the only night she slept without nightmares. The next followed night, Kara woke up screaming effectively waking up Alex too. After soothing her from the nightmare, Alex tried to make Kara go to sleep but she wouldn't budge. She then held Kara and rocked them back and forth remembering her gran who used to do the same thing when little Alex refused to go to sleep at night wanting to play. Alex would pass out with in a few minutes of gentle rocking and soothing whispers of her Granny. 

It worked on Kara too. After a few minutes of rocking, Kara went back to sleep but with a death grip on her hand. That had been their routine since the past week. Some nights, Kara would wake up from her nightmare and go back to sleep when Alex rubs her back soothingly.  But, nights like today, It was not easy to put her back to sleep. That means, Kara's nightmare was definitely a bad one that makes her a cuddly koala like now.

Alex got to know about Kara's past and her nightmares the second night. It made her want to protect the precious girl from the world. They had gotten so close, inseparable in the past week. The blonde was absolutely adorable. Her parents love her. She didn't bring it up to Kara, but Alex overheard her parents talking about adopting Kara. She felt like she could fly when she heard that. Not only they would be a family, but they would be together as long they want.

 

Alex was brought out of her musings when she heard soft snoring from the girl snuggled into her neck. She smiled fondly at the now sleeping girl. _Always works_  . She stayed like that for a while until Kara's breaths became deep and her body sagged completely without any previous tension in her muscles. Alex carefully lowered them in the bed pulling the discarded blanket around them, waiting for the comforting sleep to consume her. The blonde was happily snoring away snuggled into her. Alex kissed her lightly before slipping back into sleep herself.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The sunlight streaming through the window and the warm body pressed into her were the ones that woke Alex up from her peaceful sleep. They shifted positions in their sleep it seems. Alex was lying on her side and Kara was facing her lying on her side too, head pillowed on Alex's upper arm and her arms wrapped around her right hand. Almost clinging. Alex gave a sad smile at the still sleeping blonde. Kara would always be physical with her or her parents after the type of nightmares that terrorized her the previous night. Kara needs that to reassure herself. She needs to ground herself. And the Danvers are more than happy to do that. To make her feel loved and comfortable. 

Alex looked at the bedside clock to find it was 8:00 Am in the morning. She overslept. Alex was always an early riser but she seemed to oversleep whenever she shares a bed with Kara. Good thing it was a weekend, because Kara looked like she wouldn't be waking up anytime now. But, she had to eat something and take her meds by 8:30. Alex looked at Kara who was sleeping peacefully, mouth open in a barely audible snore. She really hated to wake the sweet thing up.

 

As if hearing her mental struggle, Alex's mom entered the room after knocking softly holding a tray with some food and Kara's meds.

"Good Morning sweetheart." Eliza smiled at her now awake daughter before looking at the still sleeping girl and her smile slipped into a woeful one.

"Another one of those nights?" Eliza asked her daughter softly.

"Yeah.", Alex sighed. " Do we have to wake her up Mom? She is really exhausted."

"You know we have to sweety. Kara must take her meds. And she shouldn't miss them since it would disrupt her daily dosage." Eliza said. "But, before we do that. Me and your father decided something Alex. Would it be okay with you if we take Kara in?"

"As in adopt her?" Ale asked with a hopeful face.

"Yes sweetheart. But only after we speak to Kara and if she is fine with it." 

"Hell yes!!! I am more than okay!!" Alex replied ecstatically. 

Eliza chuckled at her daughter and went over to Kara. Alex carefully slipped from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

Meanwhile, Eliza sat on the bed beside Kara and gently roused her from sleep. Kara stirred and opened her eyes blinking sleepily.

"Hey, sweety. Sorry to wake you up. But, it's time for your meds." Eliza gave a warm smile to the sleepy girl.

She couldn't say why, but she really loves the girl. As her daughter. or maybe daughter-in-law. Eliza mentally snorted at that. She was sure Alex and Kara would end up together. Alex became really protective over the blonde girl while Kara looks at Alex like she hung stars in the sky. 

Eliza snapped out of her reverie when Kara sleepily reached out to her with one hand and rubbing her eye with the other. That girl was way too cute sometimes. She gently pulled Kara into her arms hugging her tight making the younger girl sigh.

"G'morning Eliza." Kara mumbled in to her neck.

"Good morning to you too sweety. Now, go brush you teeth. You must take your medicine." Eliza said rubbing Kara's back soothingly.

Kara groaned but still detached herself and sluggishly made her way to the bathroom when Alex stepped out from it.

"Yo Kar. Bathroom's all yours." Alex said while toweling her hair.

Kara smiled at her went inside the bathroom but not before giving Alex a sweet kiss.

"My eyes!!!", Eliza screamed teasingly while Alex blushed.

"Stop it mom!" She swatted at her mom's arm.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

After Kara showered and took her medication, everyone settled in the living room watching disney movies. They just finished watching 'Finding Nemo' and Jeremiah paused the TV turning to Kara who sat snuggled in to his side. 

"Kara. Sweetheart. Uh, Me and Eliza had been taking about something and even Alex was fine with it." He started gaining Kara's attention while she looked at him expectantly. 

"We decided to take you in as one of ours Kara. To adopt you." Eliza continued carefully looking at the younger girl's face. " But, only if you are okay with and if it is the thing you want."

Kara stared at both of them with wide eyes before turning to look at Alex who gave her an encouraging smile.

"R-really?...I-I mean. Why me? There are may k-kids out there without the b-baggage I carry", Kara said softly while staring at her hands.

"But, they aren't you sweet heart. We all love you. And we want you to have a nice home and a loving family to come home to." Jeremiah said putting an arm around Kara and pulling her in for a warm hug.

" B-but I will o-only be a b-burden to you." Kara whispered mournfully with teary eyes.

"No you wouldn't. We want you to be ours sweety. We wouldn't force you to take our name. You can keep your last name if you want. But, we want you to be part of our family officially." Eliza said coming to sit beside her on the couch.

"Yeah. It would be awesome Kar. We could share a room and cause trouble together." Alex piped up from her place in front of the couch.

Kara giggled at that while Eliza rolled her eyes at the daughter.

"C-can I keep my last name and take yours too?" Kara asked.

"You mean like both of 'em?" Alex asked to which Kara nodded.

"Of course you can Sweety. So, is that a yes?" Eliza asked.

Kara nodded shyly. "Thank you. For taking me in."

"Oh, sweet heart. There is no need to be thankful. You had been a part of this family since the day you came here. We are just making it official now." Eliza said kissing her forehead.

"Welcome to the family Miss. Kara Zorel Danvers", Alex said joining the three of them on the couch. 

Kara sighed at this warm feeling in her chest. Like she belongs somewhere now. That she had a new family now. She was sure that she would be fine.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo......Did you guys like it?...Is it okay?....Did you enjoy it?....did yo-....I am gonna stop now. I really hope you did enjoy it. But, seriously guys, throw some ideas at me. What ever you want. It would be really fun and great to bring your ideas on to a chapter or two. Just comment them yes?....DO IT!!....angst, love, fluff...whatever it maybe.
> 
> Bye guys, Have a great day. *whispers* It's day time here.


	5. Tired Puppy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara would literally be dead to the world when she was so tired. Like, literally. Unresponsive, asleep for hours.  
> Lena found that the hard, most terrifying way. Honestly, she didn't expect it. 
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> or simply- "KARA ZOR-EL. IF YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, IMMA KICK YOUR KRYPTONIAN BUTT!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. How are you all?...All good? I really hope so. Here is another SuperCorp fic!!...YAY!!...Imma shut up now. Enjoy!

It started out the most suck-y way actually. Let's start from the beginning.

 

Kara had a really long night. Like long long night. Which extended till 7:00 AM in the morning. By the time she got home around 8:00 after the debriefing with J'onn and arguing with Alex who insisted her to get some sun, Lena had already gone to L-Corp. But not before leaving a sweet note and Pasta in the microwave. She somehow managed to pull her boots off and dug into the Pasta before flinging herself on to the bed and snored away. She was so so tired, she slept through out the morning and afternoon. It was a good thing that it was Saturday. Or Snapper would have thrown a fit! 

She remembered waking up once to Lena's concerned face, getting pulled up in a sitting position. A vague memory of her getting freed from her super-suit. Then a cool wet clothe across her face and body. Lena's voice distantly ringing out with worry. Lena's face again. This time a bit relieved. Then a warm gentle kiss to her forehead. And Nothing. Blankness again. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lena couldn't sleep properly the before night. Kara was out doing Supergirl duties. She just couldn't sleep with out her puppy wrapped around her. After a bit of tossing and turning, she finally gave into a slumber wrapped around Kara's pillow. Pleasant dreams filled her sleep that night.

Lena woke up alone. She wasn't used to that. Sure, Kara had to go in the night to her other duties, but she returns home before she wakes up. To say she was bummed would be an understatement. She pouted to herself and got ready to go to work. It was Saturday, she knew, But Kara wasn't home yet. She figured she could kill some time at her Lab and return home in the afternoon. She did exactly as planned. What she didn't expect was Kara passed out in bed still in her suit. And she didn't even stir a little when she went and kissed her. That, that was unusual.

Kara looked exhausted. She tried to gently rouse her so she could at least strip her off from her suit, but she didn't even stir a little. Now, Lena was worried. She tapped Kara's cheeks again to wake her up and got a tired moan from the sleeping woman. Kara managed to open her eyes a tiny fraction before they fell shut again. 

Lena bit her lip in worry. She had seen Kara having a tiring day. But, not like this. She was so close to freaking out.

She looked at the slumbering form on the bed. She was dirty, with some sort of sticky goo stuck in her blonde hair.  _I am not touching that!  Okay Lena. Stop freaking out. Kara's fine. Just remove her suit first._

 _Easy enough. Okay Kara, up you get._  

Lena slid her arms around Kara, one on her back and one supporting her head, and gently pulled her up.  _Damn, Kara. You are heavy!_  Kara mumbled in her sleep, something about potstickers and puppies making Lena chuckle softly. She leaned Kara's head on to her shoulder where Kara snuggled into her neck sighing. Lena unclasped the cape first. Then her hands went to the Zipper slowly opening it. After lot's of herculean effort from her side and zero effort from her snoring girlfriend, Lena managed to undress her and gently pushed her into the bed again.

_Okay. Now, step two, clean her up. She could do that. Easy peasy fresh an- STOP LENA!!...you are freaking out again!!_

**_No, I am_ _not!!_ **

_You ramble all dorky things when you are freaking out._

**_Whatever!_ **

Great, now she was having a conversation with herself. Lena sighed and went to the bathroom. She came back to the bed with a basin full of fresh cool water and a wash cloth.

This was when Lena saw the blonde's body covered in scratches, her skin black and blue. Lena blinked back her tears and started to clean her girlfriend.  _I am gonna kill her after she wakes up!! That blonde puppy!! She just- ARGH!!_

Lena froze at a particular spot on the abdomen when Kara moaned in pain. She avoided that spot and cleaned the rest of Kara's body. She changed the water and then cleaned her face. 

_Okay. Done. Now what? ALEX!!...I should call Alex and inform her. Good, Lena._

She dialed Alex and started talking frantically as soon as the red head picked up.

"Alex!! Thank god! S-Somethings wrong with K-Kara. I-I-"

"LENA!...breathe." Lena gulped large amount of air. " Good. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Kara..she isn't waking up. I mean she is breathing. I checked. But, she is not responding. And her body is covered in bruises Alex!!"

"Hey, hey. It's alright. The aliens she fought were tough. She refused to be under sun lamps. So, the bruises. And coming to her not waking up, she is just tired Lena. It happened before. It's fine. Her body just shuts out for a few hours to heal. She will be fine. Don't worry."

"O-okay. But, I am gonna have a long talk with your sister about not using sun lamps Alex."

"You have my consent Lena." They both chuckled at that. Oh, whom were they kidding. Kara would just use the puppy dog eyes and that lethal pout to get her way.

 

Lena was brought out of her thoughts when Kara moaned. She turned towards the bed and sat beside Kara when she opened her eyes yet again for the second time. She cupped the blonde's cheek when Kara blinked up at her. Lena smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Kara was asleep when she moved back. 

Lena got her old university tee, some boy shorts and slipped them on to Kara not wanting to leave her naked. She tucked her in and went to the kitchen to prepare some food knowing her Puppy would be hungry when she wakes up. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Lena prepared the food and sat beside Kara with a novel, slowly weaving her fingers through the blonde's hair and scalp. It had been 5 hrs since Lena came home and Kara didn't wake up except for moaning from pain here and there. Lena felt like someone's squeezing her heart painfully whenever the blonde would moan. She put the book aside when she saw Kara stirring. _finally!_  

Kara slowly opened her eyes and blinked until the haze cleared. She turned to the side a little and saw Lena looking at her. _Hmm...my beautiful Lena._

A lazy smile appeared on her face.

"Hey", Kara said groggily. 

Lena was relieved to see her Kara awake and okay. " Hey yourself, Love".

"How long was I out?"

"Almost the entire day. It's 5:00 in the evening now."

"Darn. So, I missed lunch!!" Kara exclaimed with a pout.

"Your food's ready, you dork." Lena chuckled when Kara's face lit up at the mention of food.

"Yum." 

Kara finished the entire food she prepared in record time. Now that Kara was okay and was fed, Lena wanted to give the insufferable blonde puppy an earful about her not seeking medical attention. Lena made her sit on the couch. She sat in the arm chair facing the blonde. 

"You good now?", Lena asked without giving away any emotions.

"Uh-huh", Kara nodded and gulped when she saw Lena's face harden.

" All healed? "

No, she wasn't. Kara could feel the soreness of her body and that particular bruise on her abdomen sting whenever she moved. But, she was not gonna say that to Lena. She worried her so much for the day. She was not keen on adding to that. So, she just nodded again.

"uh-huh." Lena's face hardened even more, if that was possible.

"Good."

Kara gulped again. She had just the time to think _uh-oh._   _Oh Rao, have mercy on me._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-To be continued-_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo....How's that?...Good?....not Good?...TELL me yes?...leave Kudos and Comments please. Bye!!!


	6. 'THE Secret'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out about her Girlfriend of 2 months secret Identity. Funny, she thought she had two people she could lean on. All this time they had been one and the same. She is livid, sad, disappointed and most of all---Hurt. she was so hurt that the most important person in her life had been lying to her face. 
> 
> Slightly AU guys. I mean, what if Lillian knows that Lena is dating Kara. We all know that Lillian knows about Kara being Supergirl right?  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Angst. Happy ending though, don't worry.

 

* * *

" Get. Out." 

Kara's heart thudded against her chest hearing the cold order from Lena. Off all the ways she expected for her dramatic reveal, this was not she wanted. They were having a nice indoors date in Lena's penthouse. Watching movies, eating junk food, throwing popcorn at the tv. They were having a nice dinner when Kara heard it. The unmistakable sound of a bullet leaving it's barrel. The thought that she was in civilian clothes didn't get to her mind, she was solely focused on shielding Lena from the bullet. She did. She also revealed herself to her girlfriend, who was staring at her in shock. But the shock on Lena's face dissipated into hurt, anger and finally just cold blankless face.

"L-Lena, P-Please. Let me expl-", Kara started only to be cut off by the cold brunette.

"Explain what Ms. Danvers." Lena addressed her formally in even more formal tone making Kara flinch. "About how you lied to my face since we met?"

"Please Lena, just list-" Kara was close to tears now. 

"NO!!" Lena yelled. " These past two months, this was all an act wasn't it? "

Kara was shaking her head vehemently. "No Lena. I lo-like you. So much. Nothing was an act. Please believe me."

"Bullshit!!!!" Lena was shaking with white hot anger now. " You just want to keep tabs on me. And what better way than making yourself a part in my life?"

Kara was crying at this point. Big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She went to touch the furious brunette but pulled back when the other woman flinched away. Rao, this was hurting so much. She swallowed a painful lump in her throat and fisted her hands at her side.

"It wasn't like that Lena. I wasn't keeping tabs on you." Kara choked out.

Lena snorted at that. "Oh, really? Do I look like a fool to you, Supergirl?" 

Kara was crumbling by that point. "L-Lena."

" Your  _cousin_ ruined my brother's life." Lena spat out. " I should have know you would follow in your self-righteous cousin's path and try to ruin my life too. Fucking Supers. So full of yourselves."

Each word the brunette spat was like a punch to Kara's gut. She was unable to force out the words through the pain. Kara opened her mouth to say something when the brunette started talking again.

"You know? I thought you were different. Different from others." Lena fumed. " But, No. You are just like them all. A  _fucking_ disappointment."

Kara visibly flinched at that and stumbled a few steps backwards but didn't say anything ,instead opting to face the floor. She was numb from the pain. And her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest and the bile was rising to her throat. She love Lena. And to hear the woman she love say that she was a disappointment, she felt like someone's squeezing her heart painfully. Her tears were unstoppable now. Kara couldn't face the other woman. Not after this.

"Just Get out." Lena said hotly. " Or my security would be glad to throw you out." 

Kara shrunk into herself even more at that threat. 

"I-I am so so-sorry L-Lena. It was n-never m-my intention to h-hurt y-you." Kara stammered.

With saying that, she stumbled out of Lena's home.

* * *

 

 

It had been three weeks since that fateful day. Kara was barely talking to anyone except when needed. She threw herself at her work and being Supergirl all aroud the day and spent the nights crying herself to fitful sleep. 

Lena wasn't faring well herself too. Kara's miserable face kept on invading her mind since that day. Even though she was still hurting, she would be lying if she say that she didn't regret some of her words she yelled at the blonde. Lena sighed rubbing her face. This was going to be a long day.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Lena just finished reviewing the contract with a Korean company when her office banged open making her jump up in surprise. She gulped when one furious Alex Danvers came barging in towards her with a sneer on her face and jess stumbling after her mumbling about this Danvers's barging in unannounced thing.

"We need to talk Luthor. Now." Alex spat at her.

"It's okay Jess. You can leave." Lena nodded at her assistant.

Jess glance at the furious Agent to Lena once and silently went out of the office closing the door behind her.

 

It wasn't new to Lena to be on the end of Elder Danvers sister's glare since she started hanging out with Kara. But, it stopped when they started dating. Seeing the glare now, Lena was sure Kara had told her what happened. That's why she was caught off guard when Alex started speaking.

"What happened between you and my baby sister, Luthor?" Alex growled. Lena had been avoiding her gaze, instead opting to look outside. She whipped around to face Alex when she said that. 

Lena blinked. Twice. "W-what?"

Alex rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance. " Did you two fight or something? Kara had been  _miserable_ since 3 weeks. She is barely talking, had been cooped up in her apartment when she wasn't needed. She is refusing to talk to me. So, you better talk Luthor. Now." 

 _She didn't tell Alex about our fight?_ Lena frowned. She looked up to find Alex sitting stiffly in the visitor's chair still glaring at her. Lena sighed feeling resigned.

"We had a fight." Lena started. 

"Yeah. No shit." Alex snorted.

Lena ignored the interruption and went on. " We had a fight, about Supergirl." Lena talked about what happened that day from the attack to her yelling at Kara to get out. Lena was still deeply hurt that Kara didn't believe in her to tell her secret. But she also knew that she didn't give a chance to the blonde to explain herself. 

Alex was silent for a few minutes after she finished recalling that day. 

" So, basically. You just judged her." Alex said calmly. " I thought you were a smart person Luthor. I am seeing that I am wrong now. You didn't even give her a chance to explain. I know you were deeply hurt Lena. But that is uncalled for."

Lena knew that. She opened her mouth to defend herself but Alex cut her off.

"No, you talked enough. To Kara and to me. Now, listen Luthor." Alex growled. " One. That is Kara's secret. If she wants it to be a secret then she have every damn right to keep it as one. You have NO right to question that. Two, I am the one who had been apprehensive about her revealing her secret to you Luthor. She had been more than ready to show you her other side of the life. She defended you. She was the only reason you weren't kept under surveillance. You had your fucking freedom because of my sister Lena."

Lena looked at her feet. She didn't knew that. This information was new. She didn't knew that Kara had defended her to whatever organization she is working with. 

"I wasn't supposed to say this to you Luthor." Alex continued. " So, you better keep your fucking mouth shut. Your  _dearest_ mother is the reason Kara didn't tell you about her secret."

Lena let out a sharp gasp at that. Alex took out her phone and looked through it. She pushed it towards the youngest Luthor after finding what she wanted. Lena looked down at the screen to see it was a recording. A recording of what, she didn't know. 

"Your mother knew about Kara all along. We caught this conversation when we were investigating one of your mother's possible hide out." Alex pressed the play button.

 

 

> _" <Bzzzz>....my <bzzz> -ghter Lena <static> -t_ _ing that alien scum!!"_

Lena recognized her mother's voice coming through the phone. 

 

 

> "  _Does she know <buzz> <static> -riend is an alien?" _

Lena gasped when she heard the deep grating voice. It was Henshaw, Lillian's henchman.

 

 

> _"No, <buzz> doesn't. My sour-<static> -firmed that." _There was a pause.  _"If she dates that scum even after she knows who she is, we will kill her. For good this time."_

The recording ended. But, Lena was still staring at the phone recalling what she heard just now over and over. She snapped out of her thoughts when Alex stood up taking back her phone.

" You better get your shit together and make this right Luthor. And you also have a ton of NDA's to sign. Good luck with that. " Alex slipped out of her office slamming the door on her way out.

 

Lena choked on her tears hiding her face in both of her hands. She felt like her world was crumbling. She messed up. Big time. God, she hates herself now. The words she threw at the blonde, her Kara, _her Puppy_ who saved her life many times and is still doing that. She didn't even let Kara speak. And worst of all, she called her a disapp- Lena choked again when she recalled what she said to the blonde at the end of their fight.

If anyone was a disappointment, it was her. Not Kara. She knew about the blonde's abandonment issues. Her fear about disappointing her family. And Lena just had to call her that. 

No, she can wallow later. But now, she had to find the blonde and apologize.

Lena called Jess and asked her to cancel all the appointments for the entire week. She was out of the building and was in her car driving towards Kara's apartment in the next few minutes.  

* * *

 

 

Lena was scared. 

She was standing in front of the blonde's apartment door waiting for it to open. She was scared about what was gonna happen next. Would she and Kara be okay? Or did she mess up pretty bad? 

She was brought out of her brooding when the door opened revealing a head with a mess of blonde curls. Kara wasn't looking at her. Her gaze was steady on the floor.

"Hi." Lena breathed.

Kara peeked at her once. That was enough for the youngest Luthor to see the broken look in the blonde's face. Kara's eyes were dull grey indicating her sad and gloomy mood. There was no usual spark in them. Lena's throat tightened for being the cause of that dull look the blonde was sporting.

"Hi." Kara whispered clearing her throat once. 

" Can- Uh- can I come in?" Lena asked.

The blonde peeked at her again and nodded opening the door wide letting her in. 

Lena glanced around the apartment and sat on the couch. Kara seemed to hesitate at first, but finally sat on the far end of the couch leaving a large space between them. Kara snuggled into the number of blankets on the couch still avoiding to face her. Lena bit her lip contemplating on how to start the conversation. She had decided beforehand that she was gonna tell the blonde about her sister's visit.

"I am sorry Kara.", Lena blurted. 

Kara gave her a confusing look. " But, I am the one who hurt you." She whispered. Lena was shaking her head even before the blonde finished talking.

"No. No Kara. You did nothing." Lena shook her head when Kara opened her mouth to speak. " No. I am sorry Kara. Yes, I was hurt that you didn't tell me. But that wasn't an excuse on how I treated you Kara. I should have let you talk. And I am so sorry for that." 

" I am sorry too. I was gonna tell you Lee- Lena." Kara corrected herself from her slip of using the petname. She didn't know where they stand now. Would they be okay? 

"I know." Lena said softly. Kara was still not facing her. " Kara, please look at me. Please." Lena begged quietly.

Kara was looking at her now. " I know." Lena said again. " I know why you didn't tell me. You sister gave me a visit. Helped me get my shit together. Her words, not mine."

Kara gave a tiny smile at that. She was looking at her longingly, with a mixture of fear. Fear for what? Lena couldn't get it. Was Kara scared that she might reject her?

"Come here." Lena adjusted herself on the couch and beckoned Kara towards her. 

That was enough for the blonde to launch herself at Lena snuggling into her tight. Lena held the blonde tight against her chest rocking them gently when she felt Kara's body shaking with silent sobs. 

"I am sorry Kara." Lena croaked. " I didn't mean what I said. You are NOT a disappointment Kara. Never. I am so so sorry for saying that."

Kara held her tight as if afraid she would disappear if she let go. She nuzzled her face into the crook of Lena's neck still sobbing.

"Please forgive me Kara?" Lena begged.

"Only if you forgive me." Kara mumbled. 

"Yes." Lena whispered. Kara nodded. " me too."

Lena moved a little to get comfortable making the Blonde puppy in her arms whimper and her hold on Lena's shirt tightened. 

"Shh, Kara. I am not leaving you. Never again. Unless you want me to." Lena started rocking them again. She felt Kara relaxing into her touch, slowly falling asleep.

"Lee." Kara slurred almost asleep. "Stay."

"Always, Puppy. Always." Lena felt Kara's body completely slacking on to her. The blonde's breaths were steady and deep. Lena gently cupped the blonde's still wet cheek and slowly cleaned the wetness. Lena kissed the now dry cheek making her puppy sigh in her sleep. 

Lena slowly moved further down onto the couch after making sure Kara was deeply asleep. Lena arranged them in a way that Kara was snuggled into her neck wedged snuggly in between Lena and the back of the couch. Lena promised silently to herself and Kara that she was never gonna hurt her Puppy again. She promised that they were gonna talk if they had any problems in future. With that promise, Lena slipped into a dreamless sleep holding the woman she loves in her arms.

* * *

 

 


	7. 'Puppy' Danvers gets a puppy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says...Kara gets a Puppy. Then the fluff follows.  
> A small one-shot.

* * *

Lena Luthor was the softest and the most softest person you will ever meet, once you break her walls. She was a 'teddy bear' as Kara would put it. Lena loved it. She did. She loved the fact that she had a family she could rely on. A family to love. But the one thing Lena didn't like was her inability to scold the people she loves. Especially that infuriating blonde alien puppy who was her girlfriend. Mainly her. One pout from her blue eyed beauty, she was a goner. Alex and her friends always complain that Kara gets away with everything. Lena knew that. But she was helpless to do anything about it. To do anything against that lethal pout and puppy dog eyes.

Lena had a bad day. Really bad day. She spent the entire day in meetings after meetings with angry old male privileges. All she wanted was to go home to her puppy and go to sleep cuddling her.

She went home to her Puppy alright. But, what Lena didn't expect was her Puppy of a girlfriend Kara standing there in the middle of the living room with a pout, a sheepish smile and a LITERAL Golden retriever Puppy in her arms.

Now, Lena found herself pacing the living room, rubbing her temples occasionally glancing at her girlfriend who was shyly toying the carpet on the floor. It was time to talk.

Lena took a deep breath.

"Kara." Lena started in a stern tone which made Kara shrink into herself. She almost dropped her tone but held herself. No, she couldn't be easy on the blonde now. " What is this?"

Kara put the pup on the couch and was nibbling on her thumb nail. 

"I..uh...well, I went to a park today. Y-you know, umm as S-supergirl. A-and I saw him there in his cardboard box. I-I b-brought him here." Kara finished waving her hands animatedly and went back to her nibbling.

Lena struggled to keep a straight face at her absolutely  _adorable_ girlfriend. Kara had a habit of nibbling on whatever that was close to her whenever she was nervous of something she did. Lena always found it endearing.

She raised her eyebrow at the blonde as if say  _that's what you got to say?_

Kara frowned pouting even more. "Lena!!....Lee was all alone!! All his brothers and sisters were adopted. And he was whimpering Lena, I had to do something." 

Lena's heart skipped a beat when she heard the Puppy's name.

" And by something, you mean you brought him here instead of giving him to the Animal shelter." Lena crossed her arms.

The blonde nodded wordlessly still nibbling.

"  And you named the pup after me?" Lena asked. 

Kara floundered a bit and mumble something under her breath.

" What was it, Darling? I didn't hear. " Lena crossed the room to her girlfriend and placed her finger under her chin tilting her head up facing her.

Kara licked her lips. She knew Lena was new to all this. Love, family and everything. She didn't want to overwhelm the brunette now. Kara was scolding herself. She had always wanted a Puppy from the day she knew about them. But, the Danvers didn't get her one since she was still getting accustomed to her strength and her powers. Then Jeremiah was gone and Kara never brought it up again. It was great that she got a family. She hadn't wanted to burden them with her silly wishes. After she joined CatCo, she spent all her time running errands to Ms. Grant and then she became Supergirl. The thought of having a Puppy didn't cross her mind again.

Then she saw the Little stinker in the park. She gave into her wish of having a puppy and brought him home. Now, she wasn't so sure. Kara knew getting a puppy to take care of was a big step when she and Lena were in a relationship. And in her enthusiasm, she didn't check with Lena. Kara was afraid that she may have messed up.

" Love, you there?" Lena kissed her cheek bringing her back from her thoughts.

" I- yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Kara nodded.

" so, tell me then. Why did you name the Pup Lee? "

" His eyes. His eyes reminded me of yours." Kara whispered loud enough for the brunette to hear. Lena's heart did a relay dance hearing that. She took a step back from the blonde prompting the girl to ramble.

" L-lena, I am so so sorry. I-I should've asked you. I am sorry. I-I-I just s-saw him t-there and I h-had always w-wanted a p-puppy. I didn't think b-before bringing h-him here. I-I will take h-him back to the s-shelter t-tomorr -" Kara was cut off from her rambling when Lena gave her a sweet kiss to her Lips. Lena then proceeded to kiss all over the blonde's face making her giggle.

Lena pushed her onto the couch and tickled the blonde making her laugh and cry out playfully. She stopped after a while and leaned back on the couch opening her arms. Not a second later, she found herself with a lapful of blonde alien Puppy.

" I love you, Kar." Lena said softly placing a kiss on the blonde's head.

" I love you too, Lee. So much."

" So, does this mean we can keep him?" Kara asked after a few minutes looking up at her with puppy eyes.

Lena snorted. " As if I could say no."

* * *

 


	8. 'Sister'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:- Teen Alex and Kara.  
> Alex acknowledging Kara as her sister for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, sorry it's been a very long time. I've been dealing with some sh*t. Still am, but got a breather. So, here I am.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex Danvers never wanted a sister. Never. She had been asking for a Puppy, not an alien who knew  _nothing._ She had gone to school one day and when she came back, she suddenly had a  _sister._ A freaking Alien. An alien who stole her room, her parents affection. An alien who became the star of the Danvers household. To top it, her parents put the responsibility of protecting the intruder on  _her._ Her mom especially. And the girl had broken their front door, destroyed the TV, ripped her room door's handle all in one day. How the hell was she supposed to take care of a fucking destroyer!!

Worst of all, it hadn't been a week before her parents decided to enroll her in the school. The school where Alex goes. On the day of them going to school together, her mom told her to guide her through school and to look after her. No have a good day, Alex. No bye, Alex. Just a ' Take care of your sister.' And Alex was seething quietly in the passenger seat while the alien girl was sitting in the back tapping her leg continuously. The only thing that gave her a little comfort was that the blonde girl seemed to talk to her openly than she does with her parents. If Alex thinks about it, the girl was kind of cute. She allowed a small smile when she thought back the time when Kara hid under the table, afraid of a popcorn maker. But then the smile dropped when she thought about the girl stealing  _her_ parents,  _her_ life. Alex bristled at the thought of her dad snuggling with Kara instead of her on their movie nights. 

Alex was brought out of her brooding when the car came to halt in front their school. 

"Do I need to go to school Jeremiah?" Kara asked. Alex sighed inaudibly. The alien had been trying to avoid going to school for as long as she learned that she had to go. She opened her mouth to reply when her dad turned around to face the blonde and smiled.

"Yes, Kara. We talked about this. The faster you indulge in earth activities, the faster you will adapt."

"But I-"

"I know this is hard, sweet heart." Alex felt a pang in her chest at her dad's endearment towards the alien.

"But Alex will help you." Jeremiah continued. " She will show you around. She will be with you to help you out."

Kara nodded slowly and got out of the car slowly, trying to avoid breaking the door handle or worse the door itself from her nervousness. 

Alex and Kara stared at the car until it disappeared around the corner and turned to face the school.

 _It's gonna be a long day._ was running through Alex's mind.

 

* * *

 

 

The past week had been a disaster. Alex scoffed. Disaster would be an understatement of the century. Her friends had not been hanging out with her because of that alien who followed her around  _everywhere_ she went except for their classes. She ditched her a few times but the girl managed to catch her before she could escape.  _Damn, superpowers._

Alex bore it. She bore the constant following. She bore her friends jabs at her for having a freaky sister. And one day she snapped. If you ask Alex today, she will say that she regrets it so much. This and another thing. That was a story for another time. But at that moment, Alex didn't care. She couldn't think to care. She had been hanging out with her best friend Vicki at the beach when Kara came to her stumbling stupidly on a rock and spilled the fruit punch on Vicki. Vicki had to go home to shower and change thus spoiling their fun day. 

" I-I am s-sorry. I d-didn't me-" Alex had enough of Kara always spoiler her fun doing something stupid and then stammering an apology. Like it would make everything she did better.

"Just shut up , Kara." Alex snapped making the younger girl flinch. " Get out of here."

" A-Alex , I -" 

" one day Kara. Couldn't you stop being a  _freak_ for one day?"

Kara bit her lip to stop herself from crying and embarrassing Alex even more.

" Just tell your freaky sister to go away Alex." Rick, Alex's friend said.

" She is not my sister. She was never my sister." Alex gritted her teeth.

The younger girl's heart broke even more at that. Kara faced her feet swallowing back her sob. 

" sorry Alex." Kara mumbled and walked away. 

Alex felt a little guilty when she saw the tears on the younger girl's face just before she turned to walk away. But she didn't care at that moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex went home that evening to ask her mom to permit her to go to a birthday party. She found Kara sitting on the couch watching TV while her mom was cooking dinner. On her way home Alex though that Kara might have told her mom about the beach incident. But when she saw her mom smile at her she knew that Kara didn't talk about their fight. But the alien wouldn't meet her eyes. She mumbled a quiet greeting and turned to watch TV again. 

"Hey mom. Kara." Alex said while sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Hey sweetheart."  "Hi." Her mom and Kara replied.

"So, mom. Rick's brother is having a birthday party tonight and he invited me. Can I go?" Alex nibbled her lower lip.

"Sure, honey." Alex smiled but it dropped when she heard her mom's next words. " Take Kara with you too."

Alex glanced at the alien to see her blinking at her mom and then her. Alex felt herself getting frustrated. It would be a disaster if Kara comes with her, no doubt. But, she knew that there was no point in arguing with her mother. Alex was about to mutter a 'yes' when she heard Kara speak.

"But, Eliza. I don't want to go." Kara frowned. " I-I have homework to finish for tomorrow. I thought I could do it tonight. "

"Oh" Alex saw her mom blink surprisingly for a moment before composing herself. " It's alright Sweetie. You can do your work." 

Kara nodded and went upstairs to their room sighing. She had really wanted to go with Alex but she didn't want to anger or embarrass her again after today. Also, Kara knew Alex didn't want her to come. When Kara thinks about it, she could see that Alex was right. Almost the entire school calls her a freak. It hurt when they call her that, but her heart felt so heavy when Alex called her a freak. She could see that Alex was getting annoyed at her. She had been following her sis- Alex, Kara gulped- Alex, not her sister. Following Alex around the school, but she just couldn't help it. She wanted to seek out the elder girl all the time. Even though Alex hates her, Kara felt safe with her. Alex was her safe place, her home. Maybe it was because they were close to same age or something Kara couldn't explain.

Kara couldn't shake away what happened earlier at the beach. She felt hurt. Hurt that Alex was thinking of her as a freak. Kara took a deep breath. No. From the next day, she wouldn't tail the elder girl. Nor would she seek her out with her problems. She would leave Alex alone. 

 

The next day, after her dad dropped them off at school, Alex expected Kara to follow her around until it was time for their first period like always. So, she walked quickly ditching the young alien. Alex knew it wouldn't be a matter of time before Kara finds her and tails her again. Alex was surprised when that didn't happen even after 15 minutes since she left Kara alone. It seems that her friends were puzzled as well.

"Yo Alex. Where's the weirdo?" Rick asked. Alex felt bad when he called Kara weirdo but just shrugged and continued on with her conversation with Vicki.

 

Alex saw Kara only once before the lunch. She was walking to her chemistry class with Vicki when she heard chuckles in the hallway. She turned to see Kara cleaning her locker which was stained all over with Red ink and a few kids were laughing at her. 

She didn't see Kara at lunch which was odd. If there was one thing the alien liked about school, it was lunch. She liked anything that has food. Alex was a little bit worried then. She stepped outside the cafeteria just in time to see Belinda, the school's bully, throw a slushie at Kara. Kara froze while Belinda walked away snickering with her minions. Alex didn't like bullying. She was about to go near Kara when she turned and ran into the bathroom.

Alex was starting to see why the young Alien preferred to be with her all the time.

* * *

 

 

The following day was the same. Alex didn't see Kara even once before lunch. During lunch, Alex found her sitting all alone under a tree in the school's yard eating a sandwich. Alex should feel relieved. She should feel happy that Kara wasn't pestering her or being annoying, following her around. But, Alex was feeling anything but happy and relieved. She was sad and disappointed at herself. She really didn't mean for this to happen. She didn't mean to push Kara away.

 

Last night, Alex woke up to Kara screaming in her bed. She turned to see the blonde girl shot up and suppressing her whimpers. Alex expected the blonde to climb into her bed and cuddle with her like she used to do whenever a nightmare plagues her. But Kara just sat there for a while getting her breathing under control and went to lie on the bed again. Alex took care in keeping her breathing steady as if asleep knowing the alien would find out she was awake. Kara didn't go back to sleep that night. Neither did Alex.

 

Alex glanced at Kara again. She was now reading a book.

"Kara", Alex whispered knowing the blonde could hear her. She did. Kara looked up at her and offered a small wave before going back to her reading. Alex didn't like it at all. If it was a few days back, Kara would be with her. Eating more than the school's soccer players eat. She wouldn't be there, all alone, sitting under a fucking tree. Alex knew she was the one who was at blame here.

Alex would change that. She nodded to herself. She would.

 

* * *

 

Alex was waiting for Kara to come out of the school so they could walk home together. She waved off when her friends asked her to join them and here she was, waiting for the blonde alien. Alex frowned when Kara didn't come out even after 10 minutes since the school was over. Belinda-the bully came into her mind. She didn't see her and her minions. Alex went inside the school in search of her sister. She was walking along the silent hallway when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of someone laughing. She followed the sound to the school's yard where she saw Belinda cornering Kara along with her so-called friends.

Kara's things were scattered on the ground. Belinda snatched Kara's lead lined spectacles and kept them out of Kara's reach. Whenever Kara tried to reach for them, one of Belinda's minions would push her. Kara was panicking, Alex could see that. Without the lead lined glasses, Kara was probably seeing through everything and Alex could see she was getting overwhelmed. Alex had enough. At that moment, she said something she thought she would never say.

"HEY!!!!" Alex shouted angrily while running towards the group. " GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!"

Kara looked up when she heard Alex's voice. She was spiralling. She concentrated on the elder girl's heartbeat. She always felt comfort in doing that, but no today. She couldn't hear it. She saw straight through Alex when she looked up and panicked even more.

Belinda turned to see Alex running towards them.

" What are you gonna do Alexandra? " She sneered when Alex came to them.   

"Leave.My.Sister.Alone." Alex growled. Belinda was taken aback for a moment but recovered immediately.

" Oh. When did this  _freak_ become your sister?" Belinda spat.

Alex glowered at her. " Call her that again. I will break your fat face. " 

Belinda went red faced and took a swing at her. That was what Alex was hoping for. She would never start a fight. But she would never back away from defending herself either.

Alex ducked and punched Belinda right in the face and smirked when she heard a satisfying crunch. Belinda screamed holding her broken nose and scrambled away along with her minions. She turned around to find Kara sitting on the ground with her face on her folded knees. She picked up the discarded glasses and sat beside her little sister. Alex pulled Kara close to her chest when she heard sniffles. The blonde alien came willingly and curled into her. They sat there for a while when Kara broke the silence.

"I am sorry, Alex." Kara whispered into her neck.

 " Kara, you have nothing to be sorry for." Alex sighed. " It is I, who should be sorry. And I am. I am so sorry Kara. I am sorry I called you a freak. I didn't mean it. I am sorry I put you through all this."

"It's okay."

"No. No, it's not okay Kara. You shouldn't have gone through all that."

They stayed in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

" D-did you m-mean it." Kara quietly asked. " Did you mean when you called me your s-sister?" 

Alex did. She pulled the blonde into her in even more tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"I did." Alex sighed. Kara looked up at her with red rimmed eyes and gave her a watery smile. 

" Sisters." Alex whispered. Kara blinked up at her and smiled.

" Sisters."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. 'Nap time'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is too stubborn to take a nap after a tiring day. Lena's there to make sure the blonde's alright though.
> 
> #cute #fluff

* * *

 

"No"

"Kara you-" 

"Nuh-uh" 

" You are only grumpy when you need a na-" 

"No. Nap." Kara pouted making her point.

Lena sighed. Well, if Kara was going to be stubborn then she had to use the ultimate weapon. 

" Fine. But, how about a hot chocolate and Netflix?" 

Kara's tired eyes sparkled. " Yes!" She nodded vigorously.

And that's how Lena found herself with her armful of blonde puppy after a few minutes, unfairly (*pout and puppy dog eyes.*) been forced to watch friends reruns.

Lena could see Kara failing to keep her eyes open. Yet, the blonde was not giving into sleep. Stubborn alien.

So, Lena started to rub soft circles on Kara's back and started to rock them gently while humming a soft tune.

"Lee." Kara slurred sleepily.

" Yes, Darling?" Lena whispered, continuing with her rocking. She was certain the blonde would be asleep within minutes if her slurring was any indication.

"You are the bestest best girlfriend." Kara mumbled. Lena's heart filled with warmth at the blonde's confession. Lena loves that Kara always makes up a word when she was tired like she did now. Bestest. Only Kara danvers use that vocabulary. 

 " I love you, Kara." Lena pressed a kiss to the blonde's hairline making her sigh.

" wuv you too." Kara slurred before finally giving into sleep. 

Lena took her time scrutinizing every tiny detail of the blonde's face. Kara was only completely relaxed whenever she was asleep. She had to constantly be careful about her strength around people. Even though Kara doesn't show it, Lena sometimes could see the strain the blonde was going through to keep her powers in check. Sleep was the one thing that gives peace to the blonde. Well, if you don't count nightmares.

Lena placed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips before following her to the dream land.  

 

* * *

 


	10. 'Misunderstanding'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena sees something she thought she would never and runs away. Kara tries to explain but Lena really doesn't give her a chance to. Will Kara give up?

* * *

 

 

Lena was bouncing in her place with excitement and checked the takeout bag once again. She was here at CatCo to surprise her girlfriend with lunch. Kara had been busy this all week running around the city to follow the leads and was unable to have lunch with her. That's the reason for this surprise visit. Well that and she missed her puppy this week. Lena got off the elevator and made her way towards Kara's office. She giggled to herself thinking about Kara's surprised face when she will see her armed with her favourite food.

Taking a deep breath, Lena opened the door with a big smile only to freeze at the sight before her. Kara and Mike or Mon-El kissing while Winn was looking at them in horror. Winn snapped to the side to face her when she opened the door but Lena turned around sharply holding back her tears at what she saw and made her way out of the building. She felt like her heart was being ripped into two.

She was out of the building and was briskly walking to her car when she felt someone running towards her. She froze for a second when Kara called out to her but continued to walk on.

"Lena!!!" Kara yelled. "Lena, wait!!! Please!"

Lena felt Kara grabbing her hand and spinned her around. "Lena, Please. Listen." Kara was crying. Lena wanted to comfort the blonde but stopped when she felt the scene replaying in her mind.

Lena snatched her hand back from Kara's grip ignoring the blonde's pained face when she did that.

"Listen to _what,_ Kara?" Lena spat with tears running down her face. "That it wasn't what it looked like?"

"Lee, please. He just- I-"

" _Don't."_ Lena hissed at the sputtering blonde in front of her.

Kara reached out to her but Lena reared back yelling, "Don't touch me!!"

"Go back to your whoring around with that man by all means, Kara." Lena regretted her choice of wording when she saw Kara flinch but she was too hurt to care about that. Lena got in the car and drove away chanting in her mind to not to glance back.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was in her office working one afternoon when her phone pinged with a message. She saw the sender's name and sighed heavily. Kara had been calling her and texting her nonstop since that fateful day. Lena listened to one voicemail where Kara said that Mike and Winn came to talk to her about SG business and then Mike just suddenly jumped up and kissed her. Lena scoffed hearing that. Wasn't that what everyone would say? She then ignored all other texts and voicemails from the blonde.

Lena really wanted to give Kara a chance to explain, but she was scared. She was scared that whatever that had happened between her and Kara was just a game to the blonde all this time. She didn't know why this was hurting so much. Seriously, you would think she was used to the pain and betrayal by now. As pathetic as it sounds, Lena was used to it. But she didn't expect it to come from the blonde. These two days, Lena avoided watching news so that she could avoid looking at Kara as Supergirl. If Lena had watched the news, then she would have seen Supergirl getting shot by a kryptonite bullet.

Lena was startled out of her thoughts when her office door burst open and Winn came inside almost tripping on his feet. 

"Lena!!" Winn gasped. "You need to come with me. It's- It's Kara."

Lena waved Jess off and rounded her desk standing in front the man. "Mr.Schott, if this is your some kind of plan to-"

"LENA!!" Winn was yelling now. "Grab your stuff and come!!"

Lena jumped grabbing her phone and hurried along with Winn with her heart thundering inside her as the prospect of what might have happened to Kara.

Winn waved her to get in a tinted black SUV and got in behind her.

"Winn." Lena turned to the man sitting next to her trying to keep her worry and panic in check. "What happened to Kara?"

But the man didn't acknowledge her. He was staring off into space mumbling to himself.

"WINN!!" Lena yelled frantically, "What happened to Kara?!"

The man in question jumped at her voice and turned to her. "She was shot." He gulped and continued in a trembling voice, "She was shot by Kryptonite bullet. Twice."

Lena went pale with shock and anxiety. She gulped hard at the emotions boiling over her and she was spiralling. She was getting overwhelmed with 'what if's'. What if Kara didn't make it? What if she didn't get to tell Kara that she loves her. What if she didn't get to apologize to the blonde for being a bitch. Lena gripped hard at the armrest willing herself not to panic.

She was grounded to the reality when Winn took her hand and squeezed it tight.

"She will be okay. Alex got her. Kara will be fine." Lena didn't understand if Winn was convincing her or himself. Probably both.

Lena took a shaky breath and looked outside through the window.

"She did nothing, you know." Lena snapped her head to her side hearing Winn speak.

"That day, at CatCo." He continued. "She didn't do anything. Me and Mon-El were grabbing lunch and decided to visit her. We were talking about random stuff when Mon-El started talking bad about you."

"Winn, I-" Lena started but Winn cut her off and went on as if he didn't hear her at all.

"He was going on about how Kara should have been with him after his confession. And that you were the reason the Kara said 'No' to him when her asked her out on a date. Then he went on about how you were the same like the rest of your family. Same evil person. You know how Kara gets when someone calls you any word that remotely means 'evil'" Winn cracked a small smile when Lena snorted, remembering the day Kara chewed James off when he made 'Luthor' comments on one of those game nights.

"Then, Mon-El said the Kara was ' _confused'_ , confused my ass." He added his own commentary. "And he just jumped at her and pressed his lips to her. You just entered at wrong time, Lena. If you had come in a second later, you would have seen Kara throwing an awesome right hook, effectively breaking Mon-El's nose. Can you believe it if I say that he cried like a baby?"

"Unsurprisingly, I can." Lena said swallowing the sob that was threatening to break out of her mouth.  _Why didn't she listen to Kara? Why hadn't she let the blonde explain? God, she is a mess._

"We are here. Come on." 

Lena sped to the med bay, pushing past the two agents who tried to stop her. Alex, who was in scrubs, waved the agents off and turned to work on Kara. Lena made her way over to the blonde's side and took hold of her limp hand, squeezing it softly. Kara was lying there death still, unconscious while Alex and the doctors worked on her. Lena just stood there taking in her Lover's bloodied form while everyone buzzed around her.

Lena snapped her head up from Kara's form when she heard frantic beeping coming from the heart monitor slowing down and then nothing. She froze from shock and moved back when someone pushed her gently. 

Alex was barking orders while the doctors were running around. 

"She crashed!! Bring the defibrillator, NOW!!"

"ON THREE!! ONE....TWO...THREE...CHARGE!!"

The monitor stayed silent.

"AGAIN. ONE....TWO....THREE...CHARGE!!!"

No response.

Lena watched in daze as Kara's form shot up from the bed and remained still the first two times. 

"COME ON, KARA. AGAIN!!" Alex yelled and started chest compressions on Kara again. 

Kara shot up from the bed again and this time the monitor started beeping slowly and picked up.

Lena collapsed on the ground where she stood and sobbed quietly. She stayed there until Alex came to her and helped her up from the ground. She stayed quiet as Alex led her outside while Kara was getting patched up. She stayed quiet when Alex informed her that Kara was shifted to the sunbed and followed her. 

Alex brought her in for a hug before letting her go into the room. Lena closed the door softly behind her and turned towards Kara. Silent tears were trailing down her cheeks as Lena took in the unconscious blonde before her. Lena sat on the chair beside the bed and took Kara's hand in hers again. 

"Hey, Kar. Please wake up." Lena sniffled and gulped. "I am sorry. I am sorry I didn't listen to you. I am sorry I pushed you away these past few days. Just....wake up, Please. I Love you, Puppy."

Lena didn't know how much time had passed since she came in here but the physical and mental exhaustion took over and she fell asleep with her head on kara's uninjured shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

_Pain._

Unbearable pain in her left shoulder and chest was what she felt when Kara slowly came to. She peeled her heavy lidded eyes open just a fraction and blinked. Her entire body was feeling way too heavy to move. Kara glanced around the blurry room and groaned when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as she tried to move a little. She felt something shifting on her right and slowly turned her head to find a flash of black hair spread all over her right shoulder.  _Lena_. Kara sighed.

Lena brought her head up and blinked when she felt like Kara moved. She blinked the haze away and shot up when she saw Kara looking up at her drowsily. 

"Kara!" Lena gasped and flitted her hands over Kara afraid to touch her in the wrong place and cause her pain.

"Hey, Lee." Kara whispered sluggishly.

"Hi." Lena whispered and brought her hand up to Kara's face gently stroking her cheek.

"mmhh. Missed you." Kara mumbled trying to force her drooping eyes open.

"Mee too, Kar. Mee too." Lena said softly. "Sleep now, Love. We will talk after you wake up again."

Kara mumbled incoherently before slipping into drug induced sleep. Lena studied the peaceful face of her girlfriend before kissing her on the forehead. 

She sat back and sent a text to Alex.

> _**Lena** : Hey. Kara woke up. Went to sleep again._
> 
> _**Alex** : Hi. Thank god. Be there in a second._

True to her word, Alex came in just as she was keeping her phone on the table again. Lena got up and allowed the red head to hug her before stepping aside. Lena watched as Alex checked on Kara's breathing before noting something down on the pad. She then checked Kara's pupils and nodded satisfied. Alex kissed her sister on the cheek and stepped back turning to Lena.

"Well, she will be okay. She is healing nicely. Her lungs may trouble her for a few days, but her breathing is good. The dilation of her pupils is coming down too, meaning the drugs are wearing off. The next time she wakes up, she will be in pain but lucid. The sun lamps are helping. She will be good as new when her powers come back." 

Lena sighed in relief and nodded. Now that Kara was fine, Lena chewed her lip thinking about something that had been bugging her.

"Alex." Lena hesitated but continued, "Who shot her?"

Alex took a deep breath before speaking. "A daxamite."

Lena startled. "Daxami- you mean like Mon-El?"

Alex nodded. "We found out a giant ship hovering above the Earth's atmosphere. A Daxamite ship to be precise."

Lena frowned. "But, Rhea went away. Didn't she?"

"We thought so too. But looks like she didn't. We caught him. Right now, he is in a holding cell lined with Lead deep into the DEO. J'onn put a lead bullet in his leg when he was brought over for questioning."

Lena barked a laugh at that. J'onn rarely loses his temper with their prisoners. If he did, he finds a way to do it subtly but painfully. 

"So, we can't do anything unless the ship enters the atmosphere." Lena said.

Alex sighed and nodded. "Pretty much, yes." 

 

It took half a day for Kara to stir again. Lena was sitting by her side when Kara groaned and stirred on the bed. She got up and hovered over Kara as she blinked her eyes open.

"Owie." Kara mumbled wincing in pain.

Lena snorted when she heard that. That dork. Of course, leave it to Kara 'adorkable' Danvers to say that after she woke up from the dead.  

A beautiful smile spread across the blonde's face when she made out Lena's face through the daze.

"Hi there, beautiful." Kara whispered making Lena chuckle.

"Hello to you too, Darling." Lena ran her hand through Kara's hair making her sigh. "How are you feeling?"

"Like getting hit by a spaceship."

Lena then gave a full on belly laugh hearing that. 

"Listen, Kara." Lena sobered up when she remembered the events of the last two days. "I am sorry, Kar. I should have let you explain. I am so sor-"

"It's fine. It doesn't matter." Kara cut her off.

Lena started to protest but stopped when Kara shook her head.

"I was hurt. Yes. But, Lee. I understand. I would have reacted in the same way if I had been in your place."

Lena still looked a bit sceptical.

"Are you gonna be a grumpy pants or are you gonna kiss me, Luthor?" Kara grunted as she shuffled over to allow Lena to climb onto the bed, "I was deprived of them for the past few days."

Lena got in carefully and sighed when Kara immediately latched onto her snuggling.

"Comfy?" Lena asked.

"mh-hm." Kara nodded. "Now that we are both happily snuggled together. How about that Kiss? Oh and food. Lots of food. Will you get me Potstickers and pizza, please?  Don't tell Alex though. She won't let me eat Pizza and potstickers. She is a meanie."

"KARA DANVERS!!! who are you calling a meanie?"

Kara squeaked and hid her face in Lena's neck while the CEO laughed at her adorable girlfriend. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	11. 'Super-Baby?'(Part-1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the things Lena expected her girlfriend to tackle every day in her life as Supergirl, she never thought it would be turning into a toddler.

* * *

 

 

Lena woke up to her phone chiming with continuous messages from the super squad as Kara put it. She grumbled while snatching the screaming thing off of her bedside table and squinted up at the screen to find a message from Alex and Winn.

 

 

 

> **Scary Danvers:** _Lena, come to the DEO. Like right now._
> 
> **Scary Danvers:** _Kara is- well she is fine but- just come here as soon as you can._
> 
> **Win"slow" :** _LENA!!!! DEO!!! KARA!!!! ASAP!!! SHE IS SOO CUTE!!!_ _  
> _
> 
>  

Lena brows furrowed at the strange text from her friends and got up before making her way to the front door already calling her driver to get the car ready. It took her 15 minutes to get to the DEO and another 5 to go to the main floor. The agents were milling around doing their jobs like always which confused Lena because it looked like everything was fine. She glanced around not knowing what to do while quelling the fear of what might happened to her Puppy.

 

"Lena! hey, you came." Lena turned around to find Winn waving at her from the doorway of the med bay. "Come over here."

 

Lena raised a single eyebrow before making her way to him. 

 

"Where's Kara, Winn?" Lena scowled when he started fidgeting.

 

"Well- you see, there is this- ahh alien thing-y majig-y  and it just kinda- went poof-" he was fluttering his hands everywhere nervously which made Lena dizzy with the movements.

 

" _Winslow._ " Lena growled impatiently. " _Where. Is. My. Girlfriend."_

 

"Right!" The man squeaked in alarm but before he could speak, he was interrupted by a loud wail. Winn's eyes bulged out while Lena was confused because it definitely sounded like a little kid. 

 

She pushed past the stuttering man into the medbay to find Alex wrangling a toddler with bright blonde hair and familiar baby blue eyes while the agent's girlfriend, Maggie was laughing her ass off at the sight of a badass agent getting bested by a kid. 

 

"What the fu- hell is going on here!" 

 

The baby in Alex's arms turned around with a small grunt and squealed when she saw her while making grabby hands at her. 

 

"ENA!" The baby squealed bouncing up and down. "ENA ENA!!" 

 

Lena blinked. She was still blinking when the baby's face crumpled into a tiny frown which looked way too familiar and then the bottom lip started to tremble which made Maggie to gave her a nudge to her side.

 

"Lena" Maggie warned. "You are gonna make her cry."

 

"Ena...." the baby pouted at her. Is that-

 

"Kara??!!!!"

 

"Ena!!!" The baby- Kara clapped her hands in glee (AN:- no pun intended.)  nodding furiously before making grabby hands at her again.

 

This time she moved closer and took her baby girlfriend- her girlfriend who turned into a cute little baby-  into her arms and Kara immediately snuggled into her neck sighing a little. Lena bounced the baby Kara soothingly making her babble sleepily nuzzling into her. She smiled adoringly at her baby girlfriend who was way too cute for her own good before pressing her face into the soft blonde curls and inhaling the sweet baby scent.

 

Alex smiled at the sight before clearing her throat gaining Lena's attention. She raised a single eyebrow in silent question, prompting the elder Danvers to give her the details.

 

"She was fighting an Alien with spikes. They were not tough to hurt her in a serious way but enough to puncture her skin. One spike lodged into her shoulder and she was fine when it was pulled out. After a while, she started complaining about her head saying it hurts and that her body feels like it was on fire. The next thing we know, there is a baby staring up at us."

 

Lena was rocking on her feet with Kara in her arms. "But how did this happen?"

 

"Well, the serum that's there on that spike apparently is what keeping the alien alive as we speak. That alien is hundreds of years old and the serum transforms the old cells into the new ones, like a youth fountain. When that serum was injected into Kara's body-"

 

"It transformed her cells into younger ones resulting in her turning into her younger self." Lena finished.

 

"Yep. The only thing we can do now is wait for that serum to leave her body. The doctors said it might be a little tough since she need to Solar flare to get rid of the serum?"

 

"Why?" Winn piped up from where he perched on the stool.

 

"Well, since she is a Kryptonian she is pretty much invincible. It is impossible for her to sweat while she has her powers. And the only fast way the serum leaves her body is through her sweat. Solar flare is our only option."

 

They were silent for a few minutes taking in what happened.

 

"Will there be any side effects, Danvers?" Maggie frowned. "Will little Danvers be okay?"

 

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose before taking a deep breath.

 

"There are few side effects." Alex breathed out. "After the serum is out and she becomes normal, Kara's body will go down- uh..in like lock down mode. It just shuts down and fights the any lingering serum inside the body. Which may cause a fever, throwing up and symptoms like that since she wouldn't have her powers."

 

They all frowned at the not so good news. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Kara, come down please." Lena was trying to keep the panic out of her voice and speak as soothingly as possible, afraid of spooking her baby girlfriend who was floating 7 feet up in the air.

 

Kara just giggled clapping her chubby hands and stared at her upside down.

 

"Come on, Puppy." Lena urged the little superhero. "Come down for Lena, please?"

 

Kara blinked at her for a few seconds before plopping into her arms. - _finally_ -

 

Lena took at relatively calm breath since the past couple of minutes, slowly rocking them when she heard Kara whimpering against her. 

 

She and Kara had come home from the DEO and went to sleep immediately. Kara slept beside her on the bed, snuggled tightly against her side. After what felt like a few minutes to the exhausted CEO, Lena woke to the sound of giggling and almost had a heart attack when she saw her baby girlfriend floating upside down, 7 feet in the air.

 

It took her 15 minutes to cajole Kara to come down and here they were. 

 

"Oh, what to do with you?" Lena whispered softly to Kara to which she promptly snuggled into her neck.

 

> **Scary Danvers:** Lena, it's time. Bring her over.
> 
> **Lena:** Sure. Be there in 15 minutes.
> 
>  

Lena took a deep breath which shuddered a little and looked down to see Kara already blinking up at her. Lena smiled as best as she can to keep Kara calm. 

 

"Would you like to go see Alex, Puppy?" Lena cooed to her baby girlfriend making her giggle softly.

 

"Would you like to go see your sister? hm?" Lena bounced Kara on her hip while gathering the necessities.

 

" Awex?" Kara asked.

 

"Mh-hm. Alex. Would you like that, Kar?"

 

Kara thought for a moment before bobbing her little head up and down furiously making Lena laugh.

 

"Let's go then."

 

* * *

 

 

"I AM GONNA GET YOU LITTLE GIRL!!  I AM GONNA GET YOU." Winn was pretending to be a monster chasing a giggling Kara around the DEO. Kara was now effectively powerless.

 

After Lena and Kara went to the DEO and Kara promptly threw herself towards her sister as soon as she saw her, giving Lena another heart attack in the span of 30 minutes, Alex explained to them all about how to get Kara to solar flare. Alex had used those noise cancelling ear buds before when Kara turned into a baby and was overwhelmed with her powers.

 

Alex explained that if they remove those ear buds, Kara gets a sensory overload resulting in her getting panicked and burning her powers if heat vision kicks in hopefully. It was a painful process. To Kara and to the ones watching her.

 

But it was a success. Kara had burned her powers in her panic and cried till Lena took her in her arms and soothed her. Once Kara calmed down, she went back to being a happy baby again.

 

Lena was brought out of her thoughts when Kara squealed and she turned to see the little girl trapped in Winn's arms. Kara was facing Winn so she couldn't see Lena who was behind her. Just then J'onn was coming out from the labs after talking to Alex who was relentlessly working since Kara's solar flare. Kara saw him and made grabby hands at him.

 

Surprisingly, Kara warmed up to him pretty fast and J'onn would always hold her as long as she stayed in his arms. 

 

"DADA!!! Hewp!!" Kara squealed bouncing relentlessly in Winn's arms. Everyone froze when they heard the baby super hero. She called him Dada. Sure, it wasn't a secret that the Danvers girls loved J'onn as their own father while J'onn cares about the sisters as his daughters. But, hearing Kara call him her father, that's really. . .nice. And heart warming. Lena concluded seeing the misty and nostalgic look upon the Martian's face.

 

J'onn came out of his reverie and shot a look to all the onlookers prompting them to scramble around again doing their jobs before making his way to Kara and picked her up with a soft loving smile.

 

Kara placed her little hand on both of his cheeks squishing him and laughed which made the martian to give out a rumbling laugh. Kara then leaned down on the man's shoulder, getting ready for her nap. J'onn bounced her gently lulling her to sleep before making his way towards Lena.

 

"How are you holding up, Lena?"  He asked sitting in the chair before her, carefully maneuvering Kara in his lap. 

 

"Good. I guess. She is absolutely adorable, I don't deny it. But I just need my girlfriend in flesh, in her age and in her size. And I am worried about the fever part, honestly."

 

J'onn nodded earnestly at her. 

 

"It will be alright. Kara will be fine. We will make sure of that."

 

Lena nodded gratefully at him and stifled a yawn.

 

"You look tired, Lena. How about you take Kara and go down to the guest room to take a long nap? It will help. Kara would turn back to herself after a couple of hours too."

 

Lena didn't protest and gently took Kara in her arms before making her way to the room set up for her and the rest of the super-family. The room was made into a personal room with beds for whenever Kara was injured, everyone could camp in that room waiting for her to wake up rather than going to their homes reluctantly. 

 

She sat on one of the bed and moved to put Kara down but she whimpered in her sleep, clutching onto her shirt tightly. She smiled softly at her before kicking of her heels and lied down bringing Kara onto her chest. 

 

Lena drifted off to sleep as soon as she got settled.

 

* * *

 

 


	12. 'Kid at Heart.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:- Person A and Person B are cuddling on the couch watching a movie. A had a long and tiring day so they fall asleep. B, seeing that A fell asleep, changes the channel to Cartoon and sings along with the theme songs of the shows. 
> 
> Bonus:- A wakes up to B singing 'Go Go Power Rangers'.
> 
> #fluff #cute

* * *

 

The stars were shining so bright in the sky that they could be seen even with all the pollution in the city. The twinkling stars looked upon people who were scurrying to homes, lovers lingering on the sidewalk after a date, couples kissing in the park around the corner, parents taking their younger ones to the movies, old couples taking a walk hand in hand.

 

Meanwhile...

 

In an apartment, a young couple were having a light banter on what should they watch on TV. Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp could be seen smiling smugly while her girlfriend of 7 months, Kara Danvers, a reporter at CatCo and Supergirl herself, was pouting with her arms crossed across her chest.

 

"No fair." Kara grumbled making Lena laugh at her adorable girlfriend.

 

"Well, I am Luthor after all, Darling." Lena kissed the pout away before pulling the girl into her tight, just the way Kara loves.

 

" _Fine._ Just this once." Kara grumbled, pouting even more as if making her point.

 

"Sure, Love. Just this once." Lena smiled at her before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and settled back into the couch.

 

Lena had won their banter and now they were watching a documentary on 'life on Mars'. Joy.

 

They were into a quarter of the documentary when Lena felt Kara going heavy in her arms. She glanced down to the blonde who was blinking sleepily at the TV and smiled fondly. She gathered her girlfriend even closer which prompted the younger woman to nuzzle into her neck, mumbling sleepily. Lena brought a gentle hand across her back soothing Kara into a peaceful sleep. 

 

She glanced at her slumbering girlfriend one last time before she changed the channel with a giddy smile. She gave a big toothy grin when night Cartoons started and would have bounced up and down if not for her girlfriend who was drooling on her in her sleep.

 

A couple of hours went by with Lena immersed in the 'Power Rangers Turbo: A movie.' and Kara fast asleep.

 

.......

 

The first thing Kara was aware of when she came out of the sleep was that she was resting against something warm and she was nuzzling into a soft skin. Lena. Kara smiled thinking about her beautiful girlfriend.

 

The next and important thing her sleep filled brain caught up on was that Lena was singing softly.

 

Kara grinned, barely managing to not to snort.

 

Lena was singing the classic power rangers theme song: Go Go Power Rangers humming when it was just music and singing again when the lyrics starts. 

 

Kara smiled at her nerd of a girlfriend.

 

"Who would have thought." Kara slurred sleepily startling the poor unsuspecting Lena. "Lena Luthor, a massive Kid at heart."

 

Lena blushed a bright red at getting caught red handed while Kara laughed at her embarrassed girlfriend.

 

"Love you, you beautiful nerd." Kara mumbled slipping back to sleep but not before she heard Lena's, "Love you more, dork."

 

* * *

 

 

 


	13. 'Sleep Talking'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:- Imagine that Person A of your OTP has a habit of talking in their sleep, often saying the most bizarrely nonsensical things. Person B starts filming this one night, recording both A’s sleeptalking and B laughing along with it. Later, A finds several of these recordings and watches them over and over–not because they find their sleep talking funny, but because they love watching B laugh.

* * *

 

Since she met the bubbly blonde that is one Kara Danvers, Lena's life had been filled with joy, love and laughter. That was all she ever wished for.

 

Speaking of love and laughter, Lena glanced at the sleeping blonde next to her, her heart filling with love and a hand on her mouth trying not to laugh out loud. Her beautiful girlfriend was talking in her sleep, which Lena finds both adoring and funny.

 

"mmhm, Potstickers..." Kara mumbled in her sleep. Lena stifled her giggles and gathered her sweet girl close to her.

 

"What about them, Darling?" Lena said in a soft tone.

 

"Love them...Soo yummy...and and...yummy." Kara sighed snuggling into her shoulder before going back to sleep. 

 

Lena snorted. Well, trust her girl to have dreams about food.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few times it happened, Lena found a pattern to it. Whenever Kara was dead tired on her feet due to being a reporter and Supergirl, she tended to talk in her sleep. Lena, not the one to waste a perfect opportunity, had filmed many cute little videos of her girlfriend talking in her sleep. 

 

It was game night at their place and everyone else had just left except Alex and Maggie, who were going to stay the night. Lena and Kara were both snuggled on one end of the couch while Alex and Maggie were on the other end. Kara had fallen asleep about an hour ago and was peacefully snoring away, snuggled into Lena's neck while the other three women were having a light conversation.

 

"Hey Alex," Lena said gently rubbing Kara's back when said woman stirred a little, "Do you know that Kara talks in her sleep?"

 

"Uh, yeah." Alex nodded. "I mean, she used to do that when we were kids but got out of that habit. She once scared me to death when she shot up in her bed and laughed like a maniac before going back to sleep again. Why do you ask?"

 

Lena giggled a little, "Well, she had been doing that again. Most of the times it was funny."

 

Maggie laughed loudly startling Kara out of her sleep for which both Alex and Lena glared at her. Maggie shrugged and grinned sheepishly when Alex admonished her not so sternly.

 

Meanwhile Lena was soothing her girlfriend back to much needed sleep. After a bit of humming and gentle rocking, out like a light went Kara.

 

"Please tell me you filmed all of that." Maggie said in a lowered tone.

 

"Of course I did!" Lena scoffed in mock offence, "Wanna watch them?"

 

"Hell yeah!" both women whisper screamed together.

 

"Well." Lena streched onto the couch bringing Kara with her, "I have precious cargo in my arms, Ladies. You have to do the work of plugging my phone to the TV."

 

After a game of rock paper scissors, which Alex won, Maggie had grumbled all the while plugging Lena's phone to the TV and all of them settled back in their places and Alex pressed play.

 

 

> **VIDEO-1**
> 
> _The black screen faded in on Kara's sleeping form with her face squished into the pillow, mouth slightly open. Light giggles could be heard in the background._
> 
> _The camera zoomed on to Kara's face when she stirred a little mumbling something._
> 
> _Then Lena's voice saying, "What was that, Love?"_
> 
> _Kara sighed, "Say hello to my little friend."_
> 
> _Lena's stifled laugh could be heard while the camera was shaking a little before it went dark._
> 
>  

Maggie and Alex were laughing silently while Lena was giggling into Kara's shoulder.

 

 

> **VIDEO-2**
> 
> _Kara was grinning, "Why so serious?"_
> 
> _A choked laugh could be heard in the background._
> 
>  

"What was that!?" Maggie asked. 

 

"We watched Batman before we went to sleep." Lena shrugged.

 

 

> **VIDEO-3**
> 
> _Kara was snoring when the video started._
> 
> _"Hey, darling." Lena's voice said. "I love you."_
> 
> _"Mhpm...Love you too..." Kara mumbled. "I am cheese..."_
> 
> _Lena was laughing. "Oh, really? Why?"_
> 
> _"'cause I melt when I am with you..." Kara said and rolled over going back to sleep._
> 
>  

Maggie whistled appreciatively, "Damn, Little Danvers got game."

 

"How come my dorky sister is so smooth while asleep and a bumbling mess when awake?" Alex asked.

 

 

> **VIDEO-4**
> 
> _"You are so pretty, Lee." Kara slurred. "Like...like those pretty stars."_
> 
> _"Aww, thank you Love. You are beautiful too." Lena voice said in the bg._
> 
> _"Lee?" Kara said._
> 
> _"Yes, love?"_
> 
> _"Will you be my girlfriend?"_
> 
> _Lena's amused laugh could be heard._
> 
> _"Oh, Sweetie. I am your girlfriend."_
> 
> _"Oh. Okay." Kara went back to sleep._

 

"Oh ho ho." Maggie snickered, "This is perfect blackmailing material you have there, Lena."

 

"We should definitely use it." Alex nodded to herself.

 

"Why are you so mean?" Kara said sleepily, startling them all except Lena who was used to this by now. "Gimme back my Pizza..."

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was blushing and hiding her face in Lena's neck while the entire gang was laughing at the videos of her sleep talking. 

 

Lena kissed her blushing cheeks, "So precious."

 

Later, when the excitement went down with everyone leaving and Lena was asleep, Kara found herself watching those videos over and over again just to hear Lena's giggles filled with joy.

* * *

 


	14. 'Big Sister'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara solar-flares. Lena's out of town on business. Alex is busy at the DEO. Kara gets sick. Maggie comes to the rescue. Pretty much, that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooooooo...  
> How are you all?!?!...Good. I am good too.  
> So, here's a little Maggie and Kara sister bonding for you all. And Maybe a little dash of Sanvers too.  
> Enjoy.  
> :) :)

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> **_Bae <3 : _ ** _Hey,babe. Kara solar-flared after a fight. She is not picking up her phone and I am a little worried. Would you mind checking up on her                    when you are free?_

 

Maggie woke up from her nap to her phone buzzing with a new message. She frowned in concern as she read over Alex's text. Rubbing her eyes to wake herself up, she texted back to Alex.

 

 

 

 

> **_Me :_ ** _Sure, babe. No problem. You stay safe okay? love you._
> 
>  

Maggie was about to put back her phone assuming Alex might be busy and might take time to see the text when her phone buzzed again immediately. She glanced at the screen to see Alex had replied to her.

 

 

 

 

> **_Bae <3 : _ ** _Thanks, babe. I will. Love you too. Update me asap. <3 <3_
> 
>  

Maggie grinned at her phone, seeing the little hearts Alex sent her. She sobered up quickly and made a call to Kara which went to voicemail. She frowned in worry and was up in a flash, getting ready to visit the youngest Danvers.

 

Maggie was standing in front of Kara's door with a bag of donuts. She knocked on the door, waiting for Kara to open it. She decided to just use the key Kara had given her a couple of weeks ago when there was no response to her knock. Unlocking the door and pushing it open, Maggie called out Kara's name softly but was met with silence.

 

"Hey, Little Danvers?" Maggie called out, placing the bag and her keys on the counter. "You there?"

 

She glanced around the loft to see rumpled bed and also a blanket on the couch. Baby blue blanket specifically. Alex once mentioned that Kara hides under the comfort of that particular blanket when she was not feeling well or was feeling down. 

 

"Baby D. " She called out again and this time she heard a groan coming from the bathroom.

 

Maggie rushed to the bathroom and opened the door to see Kara curled up on the ground, shivering uncontrollably. 

 

"Oh. Oh kid." She immediately went over to the younger woman and gently gathered her in her arms. "Hey, Little Danvers. Come on, wake up."

 

"Maggie?" Kara mumbled weakly, opening her eyes a bit.

 

"Yeah Kid. It's me." Maggie pushed some stray strands off of Kara's sweaty forehead and felt the skin only to find it burning up.

 

"Oh, sweetie. You are burning up." Maggie worried her lip in concern. She took notice of Kara's clothes to see she was dressed in the same pajamas she saw her in the day before. 

 

"Mags..." Kara mumbled again. 

 

"Yeah, sweetie?"

 

"I don't feel so good." Kara croaked out. Maggie pulled the girl tight to her chest, rubbing her back comfortingly.

 

"I know, sweetie. I know." She cooed. "Let's get you cleaned up, Okay? You will feel better after a nice bath." 

 

Kara nodded against her sluggishly but made no attempt to get up. Maggie took it upon herself and gently brought them up before placing Kara on the toilet lid. She steadied Kara, placing her hands on her shoulders when she saw the younger woman swaying dangerously. 

 

"Okay, kid. I'm gonna help remove your clothes okay?"

 

Maggie waited for Kara to nod and then carefully started to peel off the layers of clothing. If it was any other circumstances, Maggie would have felt a little embarrassed to see her girlfriend's kid sister naked, but right then, she was just concerned for the half-asleep girl against her and her main concern was to get the girl settled in so that she could put some medicine into her as soon as she could.

 

Maggie helped Kara to get into the bath tub filled with warm water and smiled a little when later sighed contentedly.

 

"Nice huh, kid?" Maggie asked, washing Kara's back.

 

"Mmh hmm." Kara hummed and nodded her assent. After a couple of minutes, Maggie helped Kara out of the tub and wrapped her in the fluffiest towel she could find in the loft. 

 

After a lot of struggle and with barely there help from Kara's side, Maggie got the younger woman dressed in the softest jammies ever and got her settled on the couch upon Kara's mumbled request.

 

She went through the cupboards and found ibuprofen for fever and Oseltamivir for flu. She got Kara to take some Ibuprofen but decided to wait on the seconds one since she couldn't see any symptoms of a flu. Maggie guessed it to be just a cold but since Kara's immunity was not that great when she was a human, she didn't want to take any risks.

 

"Alright, kid. How does a nap sound, huh?" Maggie sat beside the curled up girl on the couch and Kara latched onto her immediately. 

 

"Hey, Mags?" Kara slurred and looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. 

 

"Yeah, Kid?" Maggie whispered, rubbing Kara's arm soothingly.

 

"Thank you for taking care of me."

 

"Anytime, Kid. Anytime."

 

Kara snuggled into her neck and drifted off but not before whispering a sweet, "Love you, Mags."

 

Maggie felt her heart swell with love and affection for the sweet woman snuggled up in her arms. She was a single child and hadn't had the privilege of younger or older siblings. So, when Kara came into her life along with Alex, Maggie felt like she was the luckiest girl on the planet. She not only got an amazing and beautiful girlfriend but also an equally amazing baby sister in tow.

 

"Love you too, kid." Maggie pressed a kiss to the sleeping woman's forehead and took out her phone to call Alex.

 

Alex picked up on the third ring.

 

_"Hey, babe. Is she okay?"_

 

"Hi babe. She got sick, Alex. I found her lying on the bathroom floor, miserable."

 

 _"Oh no. How is she, Mags?"_ Maggie heard the deep worry seeping into Alex's tone.

 

"She is burning up, Lex. Gave her a warm bath and some Ibuprofen for fever."

 

_"Okay. No other symptoms? cough and cold?"_

 

"Right now, no. Just high fever. But if she shows any other symptoms, there is also some Advil and Oseltamivir."

 

_"Okay. Okay. What is she doing now? Can I speak to her?"_

 

"Sorry, Danvers. No can do. She is all snuggled up to me and is fast asleep. Your sister is so cute while asleep, lex. I am gonna kidnap her."

 

_"Hey! She is MY sister! And I need a picture! ASAP!"_

 

Maggie chuckled and obliged, taking a selfie of her and Kara and sent it to Alex.

 

_"OH MY GOD, you both are so cuteee..."_

 

"Hey! Who are you calling cute, Danvers? I am a badass!"

 

Maggie heard Alex's melodious laugh and grinned to herself. She glanced down when she felt Kara stir a little but remained asleep.

 

_"Sure, you are. Okay Mags, gotta go. Call me if she gets any worse, okay?"_

 

"Sure thing, Danvers. Love you. Stay safe."

 

_"Always. Love you too."_

 

* * *

 

 Alex closed the door to Kara's loft softly, so not to disturb the figures she could see lying on the bed. She moved closer to the lumps on the bed and had to restrain herself not to squeal at the sight that greeted her.

 

Maggie was propped up against the headboard, fast asleep while Kara was stretched out on the bed, her head lying in Maggie's lap, also fast asleep, snoring softly through slightly parted lips.

 

Sensing someone else's presence in the room, Maggie blinked awake from her slumber to see Alex standing there with a soft look on her face. 

  
Alex smiled and moved to sit beside Maggie when she saw her awake. "Hi." She whispered.

 

"Hey yourself, Danvers." Maggie gave a sleepy smile which melted Alex down to the core.

 

"How did you both do while I was gone?" Alex caressed Maggie's cheek before kissing her softly.

 

"Well, after your last call, we both took a nice long nap. There were no other symptoms, so I gave her another dose of Ibuprofen which promptly knocked her out. I may or may not have sang a little when Little Danvers resisted sleep. Such a stubborn little alien."

 

Alex chuckled at that. "Oh, she is stubborn alright! When did you give her the last dose? Is it time for another one yet?"

 

Maggie sat up a little. "It's been a couple of hours. How's her temperature?"

 

Alex pushed away the hair covering Kara's face and felt her forehead with the back of her hand. 

 

"Still warm." Alex frowned.

 

Maggie felt Kara's skin and sighed a little. "Nah, Danvers. It went down a little. She was burning up before. Another dose have to do."  She gently maneuvered Kara onto the pillow beside her and got up stretching her limbs.

 

"Why don't you stay with her while I go get the medicine, Danvers?"

 

"Yeah, sure." Alex nodded, placing a hand on Kara's head. "Thanks, babe."

 

Maggie went away to get some medicine and water, leaving Alex with Kara. Alex rubbed Kara's back, softly calling her name hoping to rouse her gently. She smiled when Kara's eyes cracked open and zeroed in on her. 

 

"Hey there, Kar." Alex whispered.

 

"Lexie?" Kara mumbled. "You home?"

 

"Yeah, honey. I am."

 

"Not feeling great." Kara whined, trying to sit up. Alex reached out to help her and had a lapful of Kryptonian puppy with in seconds. "Missed you."

 

"Me too, Kar. I missed you too." Alex kissed her baby sister's forehead.

 

Maggie came back with few pills and a glass of water. "Hiya, little Danvers. Pill time."

 

"Don't wanna." Kara gagged and burrowed into Alex's neck.

 

"No can do, Kid. If you wanna get better fast so that you could eat Pizza and potstickers, you have to take the pills."

 

"Maggie's right, Kar. You do want to get better, don't you?" Alex nudged the girl snuggled into her.

 

Kara glanced at the offered pills then at Alex and Maggie before pouting, seemingly accepting her fate. "Okay."

 

After Kara had downed the pills pulling a disgusting face, she had demanded cuddles from both the elder woman and conked out immediately.

 

Maggie leaned over Kara who was in the middle and gave a kiss to Alex. "G'night, Danvers." She leaned back but not before dropping a kiss on Kara's cheek wishing her a good night.

 

"Night, Sawyer." Alex smiled. "You too, Kar."

 

"We better get some sleep, Danvers. We have a kryptonian puppy to take care of in the morning."

 

Alex snorted and gathered Kara more securely into her arms and placed an arm on Maggie's which was around both Alex and Kara. Kara will be fine by tomorrow and she had her two favourite girls beside her. Alex went to sleep with a smile on her face that night. 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...How's it? It's a bit fluffy...  
> ...Okay. It's a lot fluffier. But, meh. I Know most of you love fluff.
> 
> You like?
> 
> Give me some prompts, yeah. Gives me a push to update fast.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, thank you.


	15. 'You are the light of my life.' part-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary...hmm. How about this? One word.
> 
> SANVERS...
> 
> Good enough for you? I hope so.
> 
> Just a small change though, Alex is 6 years older than Kara in this and is super protective of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the user, @AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do gave me an idea and a plot to write a fic on Sanvers. But since I like our smol bean Kara so much. I am gonna add her too. Hope you like it.
> 
> And girl...(I am just guessing you are a girl. If not, sorry.) miss AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do , I gave you the co-creator rights for this one since it was your idea after all.

* * *

 

 

It was just after the daybreak. The morning sky was brightening up with the arrival of first light. The animals and birds were waking up from their slumber along with the humans who would feed them. 

 

A Cock crowed loud enough to wake a red head up from her deep slumber.

 

The first thing Alex Danvers felt when she came to was a pleasant warmth that could only be provided by a human body.  _Kara._ Alex sighed, her lips curling into a small smile at the thought of her baby sister the first thing in the morning, and pulled her sister impossibly close to her own body pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

Alex laid there for a while, cuddling with Kara who was fast asleep, before she slowly untangled herself from her sister's grip making the younger girl grumble and pout. 

 

Alex chuckled at her pouting sister who was now whining at the loss of warmth and rolled onto Alex's side of bed, curling herself around her pillow and went back to sleep. 

 

Alex went into the connecting bathroom and finished her morning routine. She came back into the bedroom which she and Kara had shared since they were kids. None of the sisters had wanted to sleep on their own after their father's death. 

 

Alex sat beside Kara on the bed intended on waking her up when a bittersweet memory popped up into her mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Alex was 13 when everything came crashing down on her world. She had been so happy because she got a new little sister to play with. It had been an year since Kara came to live with them and Alex loved every bit of it._
> 
> _Everything was perfect when that tragedy happened. Jeremiah Danvers, her dad, the rock of their family had fallen ill with no way to save him other than watch him wither away and die._
> 
> _The day Alex and Kara along with their mom watched him die had been the first day Alex watched her mom lash out at Kara. Little Kara, at just a 7 year old, was confused, sad and hungry and had gone to their mom when it happened._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Mama..." Kara went to her mother and was about to touch her when Eliza stood up abruptly._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Go to your room."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"But mama-"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"I said GO!! GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!" She screamed, scaring little Kara and making Alex angry for screaming at her sister. Sure Alex understood that her mother was going through tough times without their dad but so were they._
> 
>  
> 
> _That was the day since their mother started ignoring them, stopped doing the chores, stopped cooking. That was the day since Alex had not only been a sister to Kara but also a mother._
> 
>  
> 
> _It was overwhelming. But Alex managed to pull it off with Kara's help. That little girl used to stay behind and help her big sister at home while all the kids her age used to play at the park or on the street._
> 
>  
> 
> _Alex was just glad that her mother had been coherent enough to the farm's work._
> 
>  
> 
> _Besides Kara, that only good thing that happened in her life had gone away with a promise to find her again. And Alex had been waiting for that since she was 18._
> 
>  

Alex shook herself out of the memory and looked down at the sleeping girl with adoration. 

 

 "Time to wake up little goober!" Alex pulled down the sheets off of Kara, "Wakey wakey!"

 

"Mhmp...nooooooo..." Kara groaned, "Lemme sleep, lex."

 

"No can do, muffin. You are supposed to train potsticker, remember?" Alex asked smiling at the name her sister gave to a new foal of Thoroughbred breed in their stud. "Or do you want me to assign Winn to that task since my little sis is being a lazy bum?"

 

"Don't you dare!" Kara gasped exaggeratedly making Alex laugh. 

 

"Then get up and go shower. You stink."

 

"Rude!"

 

"Truth always hurts, dear sister."

 

"Aleeeeeeeeex..."

 

"Fine fine. Go on then. Today's breakfast is Bacon and eggs."

 

No sooner did the words leave Alex's mouth, Kara was up like a flash and dashed to the bathroom almost tripping on her feet.

 

 _That kid._ Alex shook her head, amused at her sister and went downstairs to prepare breakfast knowing she would have a hungry teen with in minutes waiting for food. 

 

* * *

 

 

"KARA!!" Alex hollered for her sister when the food was ready. "Lunch time!"

 

Alex turned around serving a plate knowing that Kara would be here in any second. True to her word, Kara was standing in front of her drooling over the food when she turned back towards the table.

 

"Well, dig up Kid. We have lots of work to do."

 

Alex and Kara were eating...well Alex was eating while Kara was shoveling food into her mouth, when the younger girl snapped up in attention startling her older sister.

 

"Oh! Almost forgot." Kara exclaimed, "Did you know that a new deputy is coming to town, Lex?"

 

Alex raised her eyebrows, her interest piqued at the information.

 

"Really? Where did you hear that?" Alex asked, polishing off the remaining bits of bacon from her plate.

 

"Joey from school. I saw her yesterday when I went for groceries and she told me that her father was looking for new and young recruits. And also that they had asked for this town, particularly."

 

Alex hummed. Was it possible that- No. No need to get her hopes up without knowing.

 

"Do you think that it might be Maggie? I mean who else would find interest in this small town if not for the residents themselves?"

 

Alex considered it before humming softly, "It might be possible. But we don't know for sure, goober. So don't get your hopes high okay?"

 

"Okay." Kara mumbled out, slightly bummed at the prospect of the new deputy not being Maggie. "It would be nice if it is her, though."

 

"Oh, yeah?" Alex pushed their empty plates away before running her fingers through Kara's soft hair, "Why would it be nice, Kar?"

 

"... She makes you happy."

 

 _She makes you happy_. Alex stilled hearing those words from her sister. Those words were so right yet they seem wrong to her. 

 

"Kara, I  _am_ happy. More than happy if you ask me." Alex said hugging her sister to her side.

 

"I know, I know." Kara melted into the hug, "It's just- she makes you... _floaty_ Alex. Those 6 months, you looked like you were shot with love ray. And also she never made fun of me. She took me out to carnival, got me presents. She cares. A lot. Especially for you, Lexie. You had been taking care of me since we were little and it felt good to me that Maggie was there to take care of you. "

 

"I am a big girl, little goober...and a badass. I can take care of myself."

 

"Yeah, I know. But it would be nice if you don't have to do it all by yourself."

 

 _Well, can't argue with that one._   Alex thought as she kissed Kara's forehead. 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...is it okay? In my defence, it is my first time writing a fic that resembles a cowboy one. So cut me some slack yeah?
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, thank you.


	16. 'You are the light of my life' part-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SANVERS!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know Sanvers isn't end game anymore. But still, I'mma write this one. And y'all gonna read this one. Capiche?

* * *

 

 

Maggie Sawyer took a deep breath, stepping out of her car in front of the local police station. This was her dream since she was a little girl. Becoming a cop and serving the citizens in anyway she can. She achieved it, finally. When she was given the chance to choose which province for her first duty, her hometown came in her mind and she chose Midvale in a breath. She smiled thinking about the conversation she had with her officer after her decision.

 

 

 

 

> _"Midvale!?" Director Harper exclaimed. "Are you sure, Saywer? With your calibre, you could do better in a city rather than a small town."_
> 
>  
> 
> _Maggie laughed. "Yes, I am sure, Sir. That's what I want."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"But what could a small town have on a big city?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _Maggie straightened her posture looking at her senior. "Home, sir. I am going home."_
> 
>  

Home indeed. She took another sobering breath and ran a hand through her hair before making her way into the station to report for the duty. 

 

Maggie stepped inside the precinct and immediately attracted the attention of an officer. By the looks of his uniform, Maggie knew he was the officer that she was gonna work under. 

 

"You have two seconds to tell me who you are." He said gruffly.

 

"Deputy Sawyer reporting to the duty, Sir." Maggie saluted to him. 

 

"Ahh..." The hulk of a man hummed. "At ease, Sawyer. You are from around here, I reckon?"  _  
_

 

"Yes, sir. Born and raised."

 

"Welcome home then, deputy." He said. "I am John Jones. Your Director in charge."

 

"Pleasure, sir." Maggie nodded at him.

 

"Well, go settle down, Sawyer. Report tomorrow at 9 AM sharp."

 

"Yes, sir. Good day." Maggie saluted to her higher official again before making her way to her car.

 

She had another stop to make before going to her place. She was going to keep her promise.

 

* * *

 

 Maggie slowed her truck down when she saw the old rusty sign pointing towards a dirty road. 

 

**Danvers Farm - >**

 

She smiled when all those snippets of her memories rushed back to her.

 

_Alex giving her a kiss that warmed her entire body._

 

_Little Kara running to her when she went to their home for a sleepover._

 

_Alex and her taking Little Danvers for a picnic._

 

_Kara snuggling into her side when the little girl was down with a bug and Alex had to go into town to get medicine._

 

_...And the promise... The promise she made to the elder Danvers before she had to leave for the academy._

 

Maggie smiled thinking about her girl. She would be 21 by now, a year younger to her, she being 22. That would mean Little Danvers would be 14. God, she missed her Danvers girls. 

 

She maneuvered her truck on to the dirt road that would lead to the Danvers farm, gripping the wheel tight in anticipation. After a couple minutes of driving, Maggie could see the farm coming into her view. She slowed the truck down and got out after parking it on to the side, deciding to walk the remaining distance.

 

She walked through the front gate glancing around to find at least one of the sisters when she spotted her and Maggie stopped dead in her tracks.

 

There, in the distance Alex was riding a beautiful white horse in the open field. The wind was ruffling her now short, shoulder length red locks. She had a big smile on her face and with the sun shining over her giving her a ethereal look, Alex looked absolutely stunning. 

 

Maggie sighed. " _Alex._ " She said breathlessly. 

 

As if she heard her name, Alex glanced up and locked eyes with her. Maggie watched as Alex's eyes lit up in recognition and happiness before jumping off the horse and came running towards her. 

 

Maggie might have thought this situation as a cheesy one if she had seen it happen to anyone else but her and right then she didn't care if running towards her love, lifting her up and spinning her around was cheesy as hell. She was just glad she had her woman in her arms again.

 

She kissed her woman pouring every emotion she could into the kiss hoping Alex gets it. Hoping that Alex gets how much she missed her, how much she had waited for this day.

 

"Hi." Alex said softly after Maggie put her down.

 

"Hey yourself, Danvers." Maggie whispered, grinning from ear to ear. "I missed you."

 

"It's you." Alex choked out laughing through her tears. "It's really you. You came back."

 

"I did." Maggie sniffled. "I promised didn't I, Danvers?"

 

Both women stood there in the middle of the farm, arms wrapped around each other, crying and laughing at the same time, not conscious of the stares they are receiving from the farms helpers. 

 

After what felt like hours, Maggie stepped back and opened her mouth to talk only to cut off by a loud yet very familiar squeal. She barely had time to glance around when she saw a flash of blonde and a small body wrapped around her talking a mile a minute.

 

"MAGGIE!!" The little person around her squealed again making her laugh.

 

"Hi, kiddo." She hugged Kara back lifting her up a little from the ground. "God, you have no idea how much I missed you and your death hugs."

 

"I missed you too, Rita."

 

Maggie's entire body warmed up hearing the old nickname Kara gave to her when she was 10. 

 

"Let's get inside, guys." Alex wrapped her arm around her small family and led them inside.

 

"BACK TO WORK, PEOPLE!!" Alex glared at the gawking farm hands making them scramble to work.

 

"Still bossy, I see." Maggie stage whispered making Kara giggle. 

 

Alex glared at them both playfully. "You both are already ganging up on me, I see."

 

* * *

 

 


	17. "Super-baby (part-2)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... The aftermath of the previous situation.

* * *

 

 

_Hot._

 

That was the first thing Lena registered when she started to wake up. She was unbearably warm, her skin sticky and her clothes sticking to her body. She woke up some more and then she realized that there was a body, a very naked body snuggled into her and was radiating heat like a thermostat. Almost like the person snuggled into her had a very high fever-

 

Lena shot up in the bed with wide eyes, her mind alert and her thoughts on one thing only. Kara.

 

She swiftly glanced at her side, almost giving herself a whiplash, to find Kara back to her old self and sighed in relief. But the relief was short lived when she registered the unusual pale contour of her girlfriend's skin and her face flushed with fever. Kara moaned, thrashing sluggishly on the tiny bed. Lena's heart squeezed in pain.

 

"Oh, baby." Lena moved Kara's sweaty lockes from her forehead. "You are okay. You are fine."

 

"Lee." Kara whimpered opening her eyes a little, squinting through the pain and exhaustion the serum brought upon her.

 

"I know, puppy. I know." Lena gently pulled the feverish girl into her arms. She glanced at her watch to find it to be early in the morning and she noticed the DEO was quiet, every agent probably home except for a few who were on night duty. 

 

"Let's get you into some clothes and then we will call Alex here." Lena threaded her fingers through Kara's hair soothingly, "How does that sound, puppy?"

 

Kara shrugged and snuggled into her neck mumbling something Lena couldn't hear properly.

 

"What is it, Darling?" Lena asked her softly, "What do you need?"

 

"Home." Kara whispered, "Please."

 

"We will go home, baby. I promise, once Alex does her check up on you, we will go home, okay?"

 

Kara nodded.

 

"Now come on, Kar. Let's put on some clothes." 

 

Lena gently pulled away from Kara making the girl whine but she managed to sit up sluggishly and left the rest to Lena. Lena managed to get Kara into DEO sweatshirt but Kara immediately started protesting when she tries to put jeans. 

 

"Too warm." Kara croaked. 

 

Lean put the jeans away and found a bag in the corner of the room. She opened the bag and found some essentials from their home. Lena's heart warmed at the sight.  _Probably J'onn._ She thought fondly. She searched through the contents of the bag and found Kara's soft pyjamas. She took the pant and dressed Kara in it and wrapped her up in her favourite blue blanket. 

 

"Okay, baby. Just hold on a second." Lena said moving to go and call Alex. "I will get Alex and then we can go home." 

 

But, Kara had different plans.

 

"No..." Kara whined as soon as she left her side. "Donngo..." She slurred, blinking slowly up at Lena. Lena's heart melted then and there, staring at the big baby blue eyes, cloudy with fever and sleep, begging her not to go.

 

"Alright, alright, Kar." She sat back beside the feverish girl and grabbed her phone from the table beside their tiny bed. "Let me call her then. Does that sound good?"

 

Kara yawned, nodding and rested her head onto Lena's shoulder, dozing lightly.

 

Lena pressed her lips to Kara's forehead and winced at the hot skin. Alex picked up at the first ring.

 

> _"Hey, Lena. Everything okay? Any changes?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Alex. Yeah. Kara woke up back in her size, but she is burning up."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"I am coming."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Okay. We are in the private med-bay."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Got it. Be there in 5."_
> 
>  

"You will be okay, darling." Lena pulled the now sleeping girl close to her side, breathing in her unique scent of vanilla and sunshine. "You will be just fine."

 

True to her word, Alex arrived right on time. She came to where the both were sitting on the bed and gave Lena a warm smile and a squeeze to her shoulder before moving her attention to her baby sister who was asleep.

 

"Hey, kar." Alex stroked her sister's cheek softly. "Wake up."

 

Lena, even after these many months of being together with the youngest Danvers, still finds herself being surprised at how warm and lovely Alex was with her baby sister.

 

Kara came to sluggishly and turned towards her sister's voice, blinking in her direction.

 

"Hey, there you are." Alex smiled at her.

 

"Mhmm...'lex." Kara mumbled and promptly leaned towards her sister, throwing all her weight into her.

 

"Oh, baby. You are fine. You are okay." Alex mumbled soft reassurances to Kara, holding her tightly in her arms.

 

"Not good..." Kara mumbled, reaching to grab Lena's hand.

 

"I know, Kar. I know. How about this? We will go home right now and I will check you there." Kara nodded, still snuggled up in her big sister's arms.

 

Slowly, but successfully both Lena and Alex managed to get Kara to Lena's car and drove home. The entire way, Alex and Lena indulged in light conversation while Kara napped on Lena's shoulder. 

 

It took a lot of effort to get the mostly asleep Kara into the apartment Lena and Kara share, but they managed it before gently lowering the feverish girl into the bed. Kara fell back to sleep immediately while Lena busied herself getting Kara comfortable.

 

Alex checked Kara's pulse, BP and for any signs of dilation before nodding contentedly.

 

"She is going to be okay, Lena. Just give her these pills for fever and she will be fine." Alex said handing her some prescribed pills. "She just needs and lots of rest and sleep. You look like you need one too, luthor."

 

Lena rolled her eyes and nodded, smiling lightly.

 

"Take care. Once her fever comes down, we will get her under sun lamps and she will be good as new."

 

"Okay. Thank Alex."

 

"No need to thank me, Lena. She is my baby sister and I care about both of you." Alex smiled at her. "Now! I am outta here. Hot girlfriend waiting at home. Call me tomorrow."

 

"Sure, Alex. Bye."

 

After seeing Alex out of the door, Lena came back into their bedroom and changed into comfortable clothes before climbing into the bed with her love. Kara, even though deeply asleep, curled towards her immediately, breathing out a little sigh.

 

Lena smiled adoringly at the sleeping girl and kissed her forehead before following her love into the dream land. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys....so this is my first story in this awesome Supergirl fandom. But not my first ride you see. I am already working on my own book and am updating it in WATTPAD. It's called 'The Billionaire's Love Story' and my user name is 'honeypie1998'. You could go check it out if you want. No pressure. Oh..this is also my first take on lesbian fic. Hope you enjoy it. Have a good day....or morning....afternoon.....night....well you know. Different time zones and all. Anyway. Going now. Please comment and kudos after you read yea?. Bye. This time for real.


End file.
